Sailor Moon vs Kiknokai: Dark Planet
by Twilight Feather
Summary: This is a SMYGO co. crossover. Mokuba lands in a coma but its not normal..or so Chiharu thinks anyway. She is right too. And Bakura sends someone to the Shadow Realm.
1. The Duel Between Joey and Yugi

KSP: YAY! another YGO co. SM co. crossover!!!I luv reading these!!  
  
Joey: I'm in the chapter too!^_^  
  
KSP: -_-*Excuse him...  
  
Yugi: Joey, I think KSP painted your room a different color...  
  
Joey: Oh no!*rushes to his room* AHHHHHHHHH ITS PINK!!!!!!!!  
  
KSP: heh heh...^^  
  
Tristan: When did you find the time to do that?*asks suspiciously*  
  
KSP: I STOPPED time, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: OH.  
  
KSP and Yugi: -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duel Between Joey and Yugi  
  
Note: this is focusing on Minako and Honda's love for this chapter. I do a little in each chapter of all of them, but this will really be focusing on Honda and Minako.Plus, there will be a LONG duel between Yugi and Joey. All right?^_~Enjoy!----Kikyo Star Princess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls had got transfered to Domino High because Rei suggested they move because of a new evil. They all ready met their boyfriends. Serena is with Joey, Rei is with Ryou, Ami is with Marik, Rini is with Mokuba, Makota is with Seto, Hotaru with Yugi, Haruka with Malik and Michiru with Otogi.Honda is with Minako.^_~Enjoy!KSP Kikyo Star Princess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto's Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Makota went into a private room so they could be alone together. They sat on the bed together for a while and then just a few minutes after that Makota layed back, but she didn't feel the bed. She looked over to see Seto. She was on him!   
  
"What do you think your doing?"Seto asked smiling and lifting her up. "I should say the same to you,"exclaimed Makota as Seto lifted her back onto him.   
  
"Nothing,"replied Seto. "Yeah, right, Seto. You were doing something."  
  
Seto chuckled and then pulled her close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside in Seto's Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako was sort of what you would call spying on Seto and Makota. She giggled at the sight of Seto pulling close to him. "Hmmmm, I wonder what he's going to do,"thought Minako.   
  
"Minako, what are you doing?"asked Honda coming outside. "Huh? Oh nothing, Honda,"she said blushing. "Your not, syping on them are you, Minako?"asked Honda eyeing her. "No!!!"she exclaimed. "I would never." "Sure, Minako,"Honda giggled.  
  
"Yeah, so, what are you doing here?"asked Minako. "Well, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Otogi, Joey, Malik and Marik are all here to hang out,"exclaimed Honda. "What about that Anzu girl?"asked Minako. "She had homework to do, or so she says anyways,"said Honda. "And Shizuka?"asked Minako. "Same,"Honda sighed. Minako giggled and then said, "Lets go see the others." "Okay,"said Honda and they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't tell me, Minako. You spied on Seto and Makota,"said Mokuba. Minako giggled. "Yeah thats kind of what I did." Everyone laughed. "Minako?"asked Serena. "Yeah?"asked Minako. Serena whispered, "How far have you gotten with Honda?" Minako blushed and smaked Serena on the head with a frying pan that she found close by. "Meatball head,"said Rei."IMNOTAMEATBALLHEAD!"said Serena quickly and loud and then Rei and Serena started bickering.  
  
Everyone sighed. Then Ami said,"Hey, lets go outside you guys, I don't want to hear them bickering again." "Yeah, lets go"said Ryou.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys and girls made their ways outside and noticed Makota and Seto sitting on a bench near by. They all just giggled and sat down on the grass.  
  
"Hey, Yug?" "Yeah Joey?" "Wanna duel? Ya know, just for fun." "Okay, Joey."   
  
They both got out their decks and dueled.  
  
"I'll go first,"said Joey. "I summon the Flameswordsman into attack mode and one card face down."  
  
Flameswordsman: Attack/1800 Defense/1000  
  
"Good move, Joey. I place one monster face down in defense mode and end my move."  
  
Joey Drew  
  
"I activate my face down card, Scapegoat, and then I summon Hysteric Fairy."  
  
Hysteric Fairy: Attack/1800  
  
"Attack Hysteric Fairy!"  
  
"Not so fast Joey, My face down monster was Mystical Elf." Yugi smiled as he turned up his face down card.  
  
"Aww man, now my monster goes to the graveyard,"complained Joey.  
  
Joey put his monster into the graveyard. Then he passed his turn because he didn't have anything that could destroy his magical Elf.  
  
Yugi drew and said, "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode."  
  
Celtic Guardian: Attack/1400 Defense/1200  
  
"I now use my magic card, Exchange."  
  
"Uh oh,"said Joey.  
  
"Lets see your hand, Joey"said Yugi smiling.  
  
Joey held up his cards. They were, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Kunai With Chain(is that it?), Mirror Force, Monster Reborn and Alligator Sword.  
  
"I think I'll choose...Mirror force."  
  
(YAY YUGI! now you got yourself two mirror forces!^_^)  
  
Yugi then showed his cards to Joey. He had: Dark Magician, Mirror Force, Maiden of the Moonlight, Gaia The Fierce Knight and Giant Solider of Stone.  
  
"And from your hand I'll take..."said Joey.  
  
"Aww man, too many cards ta choose!"exclaimed Joey. Yugi laughed. "All right, I pick Giant Soldier."   
  
They handed the cards to each other and continued dueling.  
  
"Ok, Yug, are you gonna attack or what?"asked Joey.   
  
"I will, but I have to summon first Joey,"said Yugi. "And I summon, the Dark Magician by sacrifising all of my monsters."  
  
'Aw man, theres no way I can beat THAT.Unless....'Joey thought.  
  
"Dark Magician attack the Flameswordsman!"ordered Yugi.   
  
Joey: 6300 Yugi: 8000  
  
Joey drew and snickered when a huge smile came across his face. "Sorry, Yug, but say goodbye to your Magician, 'cause I activate Dark Hole!"said Joey.  
  
Yugi put Dark Magician in the graveyard, since Dark hole destroys all monsters, Joey then had to put his in the graveyard too.  
  
"Next, I use, Monster Reborn, to bring back Flameswordsman and power it up using Black Pendant, it raises the power of my monster by 500 points making it now, 2300!"exclaimed Joey.  
  
Since Yugi's monsters were all destroyed because of Joey's Dark Hole, Joey attacked Yugi directly with Flameswordsman.  
  
Joey: 6300 Yugi:5700  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Joey is actually in the lead,"said Tristan."You can say that again,"said Bakura.  
  
"Hey, would you guys cut me some slack here?"said Joey. Tristan and Bakura laughed and continued watching.  
  
"I end my turn by playing one card face down,"said Joey.  
  
Yugi drew and said, "I place one monster in defense mode."  
  
Joey drew and said, "I summon the Warrior Dai Grepher in attack position!"said Joey.  
  
Warrior Dai Grepher: Attack/1700 Defense/1600  
  
"Warrior, attack his face down card."  
  
It was only a Mammoth Graveyard.  
  
"Now, Flameswordsman, Flaming sword of battle!"  
  
Yugi: 3400 Joey: 6300  
  
"Wow...,"said Bakura astonished.   
  
"Some great dueling, Joey,"smiled Yugi.   
  
"Thankx, Yug."  
  
Yugi drew then and said, "I think I'll play...Swords of Revealing light!"  
  
"Aww man...Ooh I just got an inspiration from your magic card, Yug"said Joey snickering.  
  
"I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon. It allows me to destroy a magic card on either side of the feild, and I choose your swords!"said Joey.  
  
"Wow..."said Minako watching. Honda whispered, "At a tournament, Joey only won second place while Yugi won 1st, now it's like the total opposite. If this was a huge tournament, I bet Kaiba would be astonished."   
  
"I have never heard of duel monsters,"whispered Minako in Honda's ear.   
  
"Yugi might tell ya what it is after their duel,"said Honda. "K,"said Minako.  
  
"Joey, I place one card face down and summon Aqua Spirit in attack mode to end my turn,"said Yugi.  
  
Joey drew and said, "I put your Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode,"said Joey. "And also one card face down. Oh and Yug, don't forget, I've got my Scapegoat still."  
  
Yugi looked up, he forgot Joey had Scapegoat on the field. Also, Yugi forgot to attack them(silly yugi).   
  
"Flameswordsman, flaming sword of battle!"said Joey and he attacked Yugi's Aqua Spirit.  
  
"Not so fast Joey, Mirror force!"said Yugi.  
  
"NO!Not my flameswordsman!"cried Joey.  
  
Honda and Minako giggled while Joey complained.  
  
"That was my best card, Yug,"Said Joey.  
  
Yugi smiled. Joey was actually in the lead, but Yugi had destroyed his powerful monster.  
  
"Now, its a whole new duel, Joey,"said Yugi.  
  
"You got that right pal,"said Joey.  
  
"I use Monster Reborn, to bring back your Flameswordsman,"said Yugi. "Then I use the magic of my Mask of the Accursed to attach to your Giant Soldier."   
  
The Giant Soldier now had a mask on its head. "And also, the affect of my magic card you must lose 500 life points during each of your turns."  
  
"Aww man, theres no way I can win."  
  
Joey: 5800 Yugi: 3400  
  
Yugi didn't attack Joey because his swordsman was weaker then Giant Solider's defense. So he ended his turn.  
  
"I draw, and summon...,"started Joey. Joey grinned. "All right,"Joey thought. "I have Time Wizard in my hand, and now I drawd Baby Dragon!"   
  
"Sorry, Yug, looks like your luck just ran out,"said Joey."'cause now, I summon Time Wizard!"  
  
The time wizard appeared on the field.  
  
"Time Warp!"cried Joey.  
  
The time machine kept on spinning, each time landing on a different object.  
  
"Please be a time machine..please be time machine,"prayed Joey.  
  
"Please be a skull, please be skull"thought Yugi.  
  
It landed on a time machine. "All right!!!!!!!!!"Joey cheered. Thousand Dragon was now on the field and ready to attack Yugi. "Thousand Dragon attack!"  
  
Yugi: 1000 Joey: 5800  
  
"I actually think Joey IS going to win this one,"thought Bakura.  
  
"Now, I switch my Soldier into attack mode, attack soldier!"said Joey.  
  
Yugi: 0000 Joey: 5800  
  
"Joey, good dueling,"said Yugi.  
  
"Thankx, Yug. That was tough.  
  
"Yeah, you did do good Joey,"said Honda. "Thankx, Tristan,"said Joey.  
  
When they looked over, they saw Y.Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Makota, Serena, Yami, Chiharu and her yami watching them.  
  
Yugi walked over to Chiharu, "Hi Chiharu,"he said.   
  
"Hi, Yug,"she said.  
  
(Note: Chiharu, sounds like Kikyo but has Joey's accent!Remember that!)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
KSP: Yay! Chapter done and over with...phew...that duel was tough to write.  
  
Joey: I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cheers*  
  
Yug: ^_ ^ But...I still can't believe you made Joey beat me.  
  
Joey: Yeah, what IS up with that? Usually I LOSE to him.  
  
KSP: Well, I made you smart in this fanfic Joey, altough not mannerly smart...-_-'  
  
Joey: X_X  
  
KSP: Please let me know if I have made any mistakes during this duel.^_^Thankx.  
  
Yugi: **giggles**  
  
KSP: Well, I told you what Chiharu Kaiba sounds like...like Kikyo from InuYasha but with Joey's accent. ^_^  
  
Joey: Why MY accent? Its stupid...  
  
Yugi: It is not, Joey.  
  
Joey: *rolls eyes* whatever.And yeah, it is.  
  
Yugi: No its not Joey.  
  
KSP: -_-' Would someone please tell them to stop bickering?  
  
Yami: Quit it, you two.  
  
KSP: ^_^  
  
Yugi: Who told you to say that, Yami?  
  
Yami: KSP, did.  
  
KSP: X+X=now seeing stars  
  
Yugi: lol^_^  
  
Yami: Why'd you do that?  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Yami: *sigh* _-_*hangs upside down like a bat*  
  
Seto: You trying to a be bat, Yami?  
  
Yami: Kami-Sama save meeh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: o.0?  
  
KSP: -_-* Read and review!!!!!  
  
Seto: ._.  
  
KSP: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own YUGIOH OR SAILOR MOON.  
  
Seto: ;-;  
  
Yami: Is he crying?:S  
  
KSP: I think so, Yami. 0.o 'tis strange isint it?  
  
Yami: mm-hmm. -_-' 


	2. The Beautiful Pink Blossom and Trouble a...

~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beautiful Pink Blossoms and the Date At The Arcade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon  
  
KSP: Hey everyone! Another chapter! I love writing this SM and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. The fanfic that kind of inspired me to do it was Milleniums and Senshis by Anime Star Angel. I do have another SM/YGO co. crossover fanfic, but I will update that more later. If you wanna check it out its called "Zinozaki Moto." I'm not exactly sure how to spell Yugi's last name because in American or English ways, they spell it Moto, and in Japanese its Motou. I don't know which is which! So Im using either one.^_^ Anyways, enjoy the story! This one will be BASED on the couple Rini/Mokuba.^_^Good couple eh?^_^Enjoy!KSP----Kikyo Star Princess  
  
Oh and if your wondering why I changed my pen name(nick name), its because I luv InuYasha MORE then Yu-Gi-Oh.^_ ^Just to let you know.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~ Chapter 2: The Beautiful Pink Blossoms and the Date At The Arcade  
  
Yugi, Joey, Yami, Rini, Mokuba, Chiharu, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Haruka, Ami, Serena, Rei, Makota, Yami Chiharu, Minako, Michiru and Honda were going to the arcade together that day. Seto and Otogi didn't want to but Michiru and Makota forced them too.  
  
They were all in Seto's limo at about 1:00pm after they ate lunch. In the back of the limo went like this: Rini and Mokuba, Yugi and Hotaru, Serena and Joey, Marik & Ami. In the middle of the limo were: Minako and Honda, Makota and Seto, Rei and Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Chiharu because Bakura didn't have a girl yet. (Aww, poor Bakura. ^_~ Hey, your hikari got a girl. Maybe you could fool her into believing you are your hikari.^_~(PS: I WILL try that in a chapter. ))  
  
Mokuba and Rini giggled all the way. They were telling jokes to one another. Seto smiled because Mokuba had finally found someone his age. Serena was also happy for Rini. Also back in the future, so was Neo-Queen Serenity. She was also happy for Serena & Rini.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rini and Mokuba went over to a video game that consisted of...dueling! So Mokuba taught Rini how to play before they actually played the game. Joey and Serena found a Sailor V. game, Ami and Marik sat and drank milkshake(Kawaii^_^), Ryou and Rei went over to a Sailor V. game, Chiharu and Yami went over to a dance game but Yami stayed and watched her dance and Seto checked on Kaiba corp while Makota lay her head on his shoulder and watched.  
  
Rini and Mokuba were dueling, Seto just looked up at him to make sure nothing had happened to him, with the senshis around, evil could be anywhere. "What are you, doing?"asked Seto noticing Makota's head was on his shoulder. "Oh, you don't mind do you?"asked Makota giggling. "No,"said Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rini and Mokuba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba and Rini were dueling but Mokuba won with Rini at 1600 lps and Mokuba still at 2000. He had a Mammoth Graveyard on the field being powered by Black Pedant making its attack at 1700 points. Rini had only one card face down.  
  
"That was fun,"said Rini."Yeah,"said Mokuba. He looked at Seto who was on his laptop. Mokuba sighed and then noticed two men in cloaks entering the arcade.  
  
One had cresent moons on it then the other had stars on it. They were advancing towards Rini and Mokuba.  
  
One of the helpers who worked at the arcade said, "Can I help you two with anything?" "We only want the girl,"said one of them.   
  
Rini hid behind Mokuba and clinged on his shoulders as the men approached them."Give us the girl,"one of them ordered. Mokuba shook his head.One of the men took out a knife and sent it into Mokuba's chest. He gasped for air, panting on the floor with eyes wide open.   
  
"What did you do?!"cried Rini. Seto looked up from his computer and gasped. He instantly ran over to Mokuba's side. "Mokuba!!!You okay?"he asked. He just continued gasping.  
  
Seto started to growl. But then scooped up Mokuba into his arms and walked over to Makota. "I'm gonna go take Mokuba to the hospital,"he told her. "Should I go with you?"Makota asked. "It's up to yourself,"said Seto. Makota thought, then nodded her head and they walked off to go find a phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rini!"cried Serena as she was being held by the throat by one of the men. "Help!"cried Rini. "Rini, I'll be right back,"Serena said and ran off. "Hey, where are you going?"asked Joey."I'll be right back,"assured Serena.   
  
Out of the blue, Luna appeared out of nowehre. "Quickly, you need to transform,"said Luna. "Right,"said Serena.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
Then she called the girls on communicator. "Guys, Rini is being held by a guy in a cloak." "In what part of the arcade?"asked Ami. "At the duel monster game." "Okay, we'll be right there,"said Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go!"cried Rini. "No,"said the men. "What did you do to Mokuba?"she cried. "Him? We killed him, or so I think." "You, monster!!"cried Rini. The men were about to leave when...  
  
"All right creeps! Not a step farther!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"cried Rini.  
  
"Let Rini go or I'll turn you into Moon dust,"said Sailor Moon. "Whats the brat to you anyways?"asked one man. "Let her go!"cried Sailor Moon and charged at them.  
  
They seemed to be protected by a special force which made Sailor Moon fall back onto the floor.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"cried Rini. The guys snickered. "What do you want with her?"asked Sailor Moon. "She destroyed us in the past, so now we want to get our revenge." "If Rini destroyed you, how can you be back here?"asked Sailor Moon. "Were what you would call, evil spirits,"said one.   
  
"Sailor Moon!"cried Mars and ran over to her. "Hi, Mars,"said Sailor Moon. "Well, I guess we'll be going now,"said one of them.  
  
"No!Stay right where you are!"a voice cried. "Sailor Venus!"they cried. "Thats right,"she said and went over to them. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon?"she asked. "I'm fine all ready,"she said.   
  
"Lets kill these creeps."  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illisuon!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"they cried.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Netpune and Sailor Uranus appeared also.   
  
"All right,"said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh no, were out numered!"cried one.  
  
"Hey, wheres Jupiter?"asked Mars. "She went to the hospital with, Seto,"said Mercury. "Why?"asked Sailor Moon. "Because Mokuba was injured by one of those men,"replied Venus. "Now, lets get Rini,"said Sailor Moon. "Yeah!"   
  
Sailor Moon then attacked the men and they were destroyed.  
  
Rini quickly ran over to Sailor Moon and cried. "Ssh, its ok, Rini,"said Sailor Moon hugging her. "S...sailor Moon, I..I wanna see Mokuba at the h..h..hospital,"she cried. "Okay,"said Sailor Moon smiling and they walked off. They wanted to surprise Seto in their senshi forms at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto held up his fist in rage while Makota had her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. 'For what they did to Mokuba, I will surely make those creeps pay,'he thought. Then, some girls came into the hospital.  
  
"Hey guys,"said Makota looking up at them.  
  
"Hey, Makota,"said Mercury. "Why are you in your Sailor senshis form?"asked Makota. "We had a little run-in at the arcade,"said Mars. "Mm-hmm,"said Makota. Just then a nurse came out. "How's, Mokuba?"asked Seto. "He's in a serious coma Mr.Kaiba, I m not sure when he will wake up,"the nurse replied.  
  
Rini gasped holding her hands to her mouth. "Can I see him?"asked Seto. "Yes,"said the nurse. "What room?" "Room 6B, floor 7." Seto raced to the elevator and Makota and the girls followed close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Mokuba's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto walked in and couldn't believe what he saw. Mokuba was on a bed, breathing heavily through and oxygen mask, tubes connected everywhere. The blood was all cleaned up. Seto sat on a chair near Mokuba's bed and took his cold hand into his own.  
  
"Mokuba...if you can hear me, squeeze my hand,"said Seto.   
  
No response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! Did it surprise you?! ^_ ^ Will Mokuba wake up? How long will he be in a coma?   
  
  
  
Rini: How could you do that to Mokuba?!*glomps on Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: ^^;;;*blush*  
  
KSP: Uhmmmmmmm..............................immagination? I dont know!^^;;;  
  
Rini: *sigh*  
  
KSP: And anyway, he wont be in a coma forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_-*I wouldn't do that to my favorite character!^_ ^  
  
Rini: I hope he wont be in a coma for long...*death glare at KSP*  
  
KSP: eep!  
  
Mokuba: **giggles**  
  
KSP: *hiding behind Noah*Review!  
  
Noah: o.0? 


	3. More sadness and the evil spirit

Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 3: More Sadness and one response  
  
KSP: Hey another chapter!!^^  
  
Joey: IM NOT IN IT!!!!!!!!*growls*  
  
KSP: eep!*hides behind Noah* Don't kill me. I swear you'll be in the next chapter!  
  
Joey: How come you ALWAYS hide behind Noah?  
  
Noah: o.O? I guess she likes me...  
  
KSP: ^^;;Oh and this is FINALLY based on Makota and Seto!^^  
  
Chapter 3: More Sadness And The Evil Spirit Deep Within  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Darien will be in a later on chapter. Just pointing that out.^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mokuba's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makota walked on in and put her hands on Seto's shoulders. Seto looked up at her. "Don't worry, Seto, he'll wake up,"she said. "Are you, sure?"asked Seto. "I m sure, Seto,"she said.  
  
Chiharu had walked in the hospital room. "Hi, Seto,"she said. Seto looked up. "Hi, Chiharu,"he said. Chiharu looked over at Mokuba and thought to herself, 'This isin't normal. Those spirits also wanted something from Mokuba, but they only said they wanted Rini. Hmmmmm...'  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
/Yeah, yami?/  
  
//You are right. They did want something from Mokuba.//  
  
/What was it they wanted from him?!/  
  
//Sssh, hikari calm down. They wanted his soul. They thought they had killed him. But now it looks like this serious a coma he is in is serious.//  
  
/How?/  
  
//Well, theres an evil spirit inside his mind trying to take Mokuba's soul into a nother dimension.//  
  
/We have to help him!!/  
  
//Well, first, put me in your body and I'll tell Kaiba whats going on here.//  
  
/Okay, thanks, Yami. I don't want anything to harm, Mokuba./  
  
//I know you, don't.//  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba, I've got something important to tell you,"Yami Chiharu said.  
  
Seto looked up and noticed Chiharu wasn't there, her Yami had taken over. "What is it?"he asked.   
  
"It's about Mokuba,"she replied. "What about him?!"asked Seto. "Someone evil is in his mind, trying to drive his soul into a nother dimension." "How can I help him?!"asked Seto. "Take hold of his hand." Seto grabbed his little brother's hands and Yami Chiharu did the same.   
  
~*~  
  
Seto looked around."This is the inside of Mokuba's mind? It's so...dark." "Thats the evil in his mind,"replied Yami Chiharu. Seto looked behind him. Makota was there too."How did you get here?"he asked. "My hand was on your shoulder remember? I must've got transported too,"replied Makota.  
  
"Mm-hm,"said Seto. "Try and stay with us here okay?It's easy to get lost." Makota just nodded and took his hand.   
  
They walked around for hours and didn't find Mokuba anywhere. Then, they all heard 2 voices.  
  
"Do you hear voices?"asked Seto."Yes, there coming from over there,"said Yami Chiharu.They raced towards the place where the voices were coming from and noticed Mokuba there with a nother person who kind of looked like Yami.  
  
Yami Chiharu gasped and said, "Yami?" The figure who looked like Yami turned around to face Yami Chiharu, Seto and Makota. "Well, your half right,"said the figure. ''Wait a sec, that voice..."said Yami Chiharu.   
  
"Do you know who it is?"asked Makota. "It's Bakura!"exclaimed Yami Chiharu(NOT RYOU YOU DOLTS!Heh heh...I am ALOT like Yami Bakura. ^_~Wonder why?0.0).   
  
"H...how did you know?!"asked Bakura. "By your voice,"exclaimed Yami Chiharu.   
  
Mokuba was in a trance because it was like he didn't know of anything that was going on.  
  
Seto looked at him, Mokuba was holding onto Bakura's hand, and actually shaking! Seto, noticing he was shaking, pushed Bakura out of the way, and went over to Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?"he asked. There was no answer. "Hahahaha, Kaiba, you fool." "What did you do?"asked Makota laying her hands on Seto's shoulders.  
  
'This must be the worst scenario Seto has ever went through,'thought Makota.'Oh, Seto. Tell me what I can do to help.'  
  
"Seto?"asked Makota. "What is it?"he said. "You, okay?"she said looking worriedly at him. "I guess..."said Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?"asked Serena entering Mokuba's room. "Whats wrong, Serena?"asked Rei. "No one is here but, Mokuba,"said Serena.  
  
"No way! We all saw them coming down this way right?"asked Rei. "Yeah, we all did,"replied Minako. "Makota's gone too!"exclaimed Rei. "I really hope they are all right. Then, they noticed Mokuba was twisting and turning.  
  
Rini went over to Mokuba's bed and took his cold hand into her own. Serena, noticing this, went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Serena and then cried into her chest. "Oh, Rini..."said Serena hugging her.   
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba gasped. In his mind, he could feel if anyone was trying to contact him from the outside. He noticed Rini holding onto his hand. Seto, noticing this, looked down on Mokuba, he wasn't in the trance anymore, just dazed thats all.  
  
"Mokuba?"asked Seto. Mokuba looked up to see Yami Chiharu, Makota and Seto. His eyes swelled with tears. "Seto!"he yelled and hugged him.  
  
"Mokuba,"Seto sighed and hugged him back. "Wh..what happened Seto?"he studdered. "It's a long story, kid." "I m so glad your here, Seto!"exclaimed Mokuba.   
  
Bakura growled and then took Makota. Bakura had put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream loud, but Seto heard it and turned around.  
  
"Makota!"he yelled. She was struggling against Bakura's grip, trying to breath. But it was no use. She couldn't break free.  
  
Seto charged into Bakura, knocking him off balance, dropping Makota, and falling to his feet. Seto caught Makota in his arms.   
  
"Are you okay?"asked Seto looking worried. Makota nodded and clung to Seto for dear life.  
  
Yami Chiharu blasted a bolt of energy that hit Bakura and he dissapeared. Mokuba looked up at Seto. "We have to go now, Mokuba,"said Seto.  
  
"But..."started Mokuba.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there when you wake up,"Seto assured him still holding onto Makota.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Seto and Makota and Chiharu appeared in Mokubas room."Where have you been?"asked Serena looking up at them.   
  
Rei noticed Makota in Seto's arms. She was...sleeping. Seto was holding Makota's hand at the time. All the stuff in Mokuba's mind tired her out. Although, she would NOT let go of Seto.  
  
Seto looked over at Mokuba's bed to notice Mokuba smiling in bed but he was still not awake yet. Seto smiled. 'I m glad Mokuba AND Makota are safe. If I EVER SEE Bakura again, I will make him pay dearly for what he's done to Mokuba and Makota,'thought Seto.   
  
Serena asked again, "Where were you?" "Ohhh, in Mokuba's mind,"explained Chiharu holding onto Seto's hand. She was new to seeing Serena and the others everywhere, and she didn't know them very well.  
  
"Mm-hmmmmmmmm...,"said Serena. Seto noticed Rini sitting beside Mokuba's bed looking worried.  
  
"Will Makota be okay?"asked Rei. "Yes, she's just tired,"Seto said looking down on Makota. 'But why was she so scared,'he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KSP: yay 3 chapters in a row! next will be the fourth!^_^  
  
Yami: You love this story don't you?o.-  
  
KSP: 'course I do!^^It IS mine after all.  
  
Seto: She does have a point there.  
  
  
  
KSP: ^_^=Happy face  
  
o.-=a type of winking face  
  
^.-=Another type of winking face  
  
_-_=upside down sweetdrop  
  
-_-*=sweetdrop  
  
^_ ^=extremly happy face  
  
^^=giggling face or glad face  
  
._.=Kawaii face  
  
X_X=seeing stars face  
  
-_-=sighing smily or dissapointed face  
  
KSP: Read and review this story pweez! ITS MY MOST TIME FAVORITE OF ALL MY STORIES.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I DELETED MY STORY "SETO KAIBA: DUELIST KINGDOM'' BECAUSE IT WASN'T FUN TO UPDATE!  
  
SORRY FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO ENJOYED IT!:(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Mokuba Wakes up and the trip to the Shad...

Sailor Moob vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mokuba Wakes Up And The Trip Into The Shadow Realm   
  
This fanfic is based on the couples Rini/Mokuba and Rei/Ryou. ^_^Oh and tomorrow, Saturday, November 8, 2003, I will be updating my site http://groups.msn.com/InuYashaWorldofDreams. Thanks to all who have joined it so far. I work really hard on it. PLEASE post your bio on the site. It's needed. ^_ ^Bye and enjoy the chapter!--------Kikyo Star Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or Sailor Moon so leave it at that.^_ ^  
  
H-A-M-T-A-R-O hes the star of every show!!  
  
Sorry, I love the new Hamtaro opening!^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cherry Hil Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei went into her bedroom after getting home from the hospital. She had to find out where those guys came from at the arcade that were after Rini. She asked the fire but didn't get anything. Then, she remembered Ryou was still there. She heard the shower running.  
  
"Hey, I guess he's in the shower,"said Rei smiling. "He can stay here if he wants."  
  
"Hey, Rei,"said a voice."Oh, hi, Chad,"she said. "What are you still doing here?"asked Rei. "Well, remember your grandfather said I could stay here and work at the temple,"said Chad. "Oh yeah, I don't remember him saying that, but oh well,"said Rei. Chad did an anime fall and then left Rei's room.   
  
She totally had forgot Bakura was with Ryou!And since he IS mischieveious, he probably might try scheming something onto Rei sometime. But then again, Ryou was also watching his yami, just incase.  
  
"*sigh*, Bakura needs mental help,"said Rei to herself, little did she know, Bakura was watching.  
  
"Oh, do I, Rei??"a voice asked. Rei gasped and turned around. Bakura was behind her. "Oh, hi, Bakura..."she said. "You know, I can send you to the Shadow Realm,"he said snickering. "The what?"asked Rei. "*sigh,*the Shadow Realm. Its a nother dimension filled with darkness where the dead feed on the lost souls."   
  
'Eww,'thought Rei. "And I COULD send YOU to Hell,"said Rei. "Really, now?"said Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, you know Im Sailor Mars,"said Rei. Bakura snickered and said, "True. I didn't forget that. But little do you know, I possess a magical item." The Millenium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck.  
  
"What IS that?"asked Rei. "It's the Millenium Ring, girl, and it can send you to the Shadow Realm in the blink of an eye,"said Bakura. "And theres no escape."   
  
Rei quivered and then stepped back away from Bakura, but, little by little, he advanced on her. Soon, she was trapped.   
  
"No where else to run, eh?"he snickered. Rei shivered. "W...w...what are you going to do?"asked Rei. Bakura lifted her chin up, "I'm sending you to the Shadows,"he replied. Rei screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou gasped when he heard Rei screaming. "Yami"he said to himself. He growled and then got out of the shower, cleaned himself off, got dressed as quickly as possible, and raced down the hall into Rei's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura had put Rei's head close to his. Ryou opened the door in a burst of speed. Then, he saw a flash of light and Rei was on the floor not moving.   
  
He gasped, "Rei!!"he yelled and ran over to her. He looked up from Rei and noticed his yami standing there, glowing, but snickering evily. "Yami,"he said growling but crying. "Ahhhh, if it isin't my hikari,"he said laughing. "What did you do to her?"he demanded. "I sent her into the Shadows. She deserves it." "How dare, you!"Ryou cried.  
  
He carried Rei's body and went out of the temple as fast as he could. He had to get to Ami's house.  
  
"Hang...on...Rei, I'll save you,"said Ryou panting as he ran. Bakura watched Ryou in the window, snickering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ami's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami was talking with Marik when she heard her bell ringing. Amy ran out to answer the door. "Ryou!"she exclaimed. She noticed he was carrying Rei's lifeless body and said,"What happened to Rei?" "My Yami, sent her to the...Shadow Realm,"he replied panting. "Come on in, Ryou,"said Amy.   
  
"Hello, Ryou,"said Marik. Ryou looked at him. "Hi,"he said. =Wow, this is strange, has Marik turned over a new leaf?=thought Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, tell me what happened,"said Amy. Ryou did tell her what happened about Rei and his Yami.  
  
=Bakura sending a girl into the Shadows?=thought Marik. =That doesn't seem like something he'd do.=  
  
"Ami, what do I do?"asked Ryou. Marik looked at Ryou's eyes. They looked bloodshot from crying. =Hmm...,maybe I should tell him=thought Marik.=He DOES seem to care alot about this girl.=  
  
"Where is your yami now?"asked Ami. "At the temple, still,"replied Ryou. "Or atleast, thats where he was when I left."   
  
"Mm-hmm...,"said Ami and then looking at Ryou still holding Rei in his arms. She was completly motionless.  
  
"Ami, what can I do to get Rei back?"begged Ryou.   
  
Marik looked at Ryou and then said, "Is it her mind thats trapped in the Shadows?" Ryou nodded. "Then, I can bring her back."  
  
Marik's Millenium Rod glowed and Rei started to moan. "R..Rei?"asked Ryou.   
  
Rei's eyes fluttered and then she woke up. "Ryou?"she asked. "How did...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sat in a chair by Mokuba's bed looking down on him. Makota just kept her hands on his shoulders.   
  
Then, they heard moaning. Seto looked at Mokuba and he was the one who was moaning. "Mokuba?"he asked.  
  
Mokuba's eyes fluttered which made both Makota and Seto gasp. Then, Mokuba, was wide awake in bed. He looked over to see Seto and Makota.  
  
Seto eyes widened and he went over to hug Mokuba. He knew Mokuba could not talk because before the nurses told him they had sedated him. But, when Seto looked down on Mokuba, he was crying.  
  
"Ssh, It's okay now, Mokuba, I'm here." Mokuba's sobs shortly turned into normal breaths. Seto looked at him. Mokuba's face looked like he was pleading for him to stay, so Seto nodded, knowing what Mokuba wanted.   
  
"I'm gonna stay here with, Mokuba,"said Seto to Makota. Makota nodded. She just didn't want to say anything. =Wow...for a workaholic, he has a real heart for his little brother=thought Makota.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
KSP: YAY my fourth chapter done and over with!phew...that took three days!THREE DAYS!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Temper  
  
KSP: Ugh...Seto. Your the one with the most temper around here...  
  
Seto: I am am I?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, she IS right, Seto.  
  
Seto: How would you know?  
  
Mokuba: Because I'm your brother, remember?  
  
Seto: Oh....-_-*  
  
KSP and Mokuba: *slaps head*  
  
KSP: Anywayz, I NEED REVIEWS for my story: The Most HILARIOUS thing you'll ever read AND this story 'cause without them, I WON'T CONTINUE IT!!!!!  
  
Seto: But you said...  
  
KSP: Seto, I m not talking to you, am I?  
  
Mokuba: ^_^*giggles*  
  
Seto: How come Mokuba doesn't get any torturing from you and I do?  
  
KSP: 'cause Mokuba's cute.  
  
Seto: And Im not?  
  
KSP: *falls on floor laughing*  
  
Seto: o.0 What'd I say?  
  
Mokuba: *falls on floor laughing*Good one, bro.  
  
Seto: What?What? What did I say?  
  
Joey: Ha ha! Kaiba, handsome? Now that'd be the story of the day  
  
Seto: Shut up, Wheeler  
  
Joey: GR, wanna settle this with fists?  
  
KSP and Mokuba:*holding Joey back from not punching Kaiba in the face* Come on, Joey. Now is not the time to...  
  
Joey: KSP!He's asking for it!  
  
KSP: I know, but we gotta continue with the story!!!!!!!Remember?  
  
Joey: OK...OK...OK  
  
KSP: -_-'Joey's hopeless....he copies off me at school  
  
Joey: I DONT GET THE STUFF OKAY?  
  
Seto: If theres a day he owns a company...Well I'll be doggoned...  
  
Joey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*fumes comin out*  
  
KSP: O.o  
  
Mokuba: What did Seto just say?  
  
KSP: Uhm...lets forget!  
  
Mokuba: Ok!!^_^  
  
Seto: -_-*Please save me...  
  
KSP and Mokuba: o.0  
  
InuMikao: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Ghost

~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Ghost and the Ancient Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon;-;  
  
Seto: Aww, you wanna own us?  
  
KSP: SETO!!!!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mokuba: She hates it when you do that.  
  
Seto: Well I hate it when she cries.X_X  
  
Mokuba: SETO!You know I cry too.  
  
Seto: Yeah, but I can handle it when you cry, but KSP, thats a different story.  
  
Mokuba and KSP: *fumes come out*  
  
Seto: Eek!*backs away*  
  
KSP: Oh and did I mention? Kohaku, Yami Kohaku, Ishizu and Shadi are gonna be in this fanfic, and also one new character!^_^  
  
Seto: Great...*rolles eyes*Shadi?!  
  
KSP: ^^!  
  
Mokuba: X_X Ignore him  
  
KSP: Yup!^_^  
  
KSP: Oh and if you review this chapter, there will be a surprise note somewhere in the story!^^So watch out for it!  
  
Seto: Whats the note on?*asks suspiciously*  
  
KSP: Uhhmm...  
  
Mokuba: She probably needs TIME to figure it out right KSP?  
  
KSP: yep!Now, on with the story! I love this chapter!  
  
Mokuba: I thought you liked chapter 2....  
  
KSP: NO! You get hurt! I would never like a chapter like that...although, they are good...I copy en past 'em on wordpad, save 'em and then read 'em ova and ova again!^_^  
  
Seto: .  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Ghost  
  
NOTE: NO love scene for this chapter!!Its kind of focusing on the ghost and Seto & Mokuba!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hospital~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto sat in a chair beside his brothers bed. Mokuba just layed there holding Seto's hand. Seto smiled. 'I'm so glad your okay, Mokuba,'he thought.'I thought I might lose you. Luckly, Chiharu and her yami came through for you.'   
  
Mokuba was smiling and looking up at Seto. 'Seto, I can always count on him,'thought Mokuba.   
  
~*~  
  
Makota put her books away just as she got home. She dropped them on the bed and then plopped down on it herself. "Oh, Seto...I hope you and Mokuba are okay there..."she said.  
  
"Hey, Makota," said a feminin voice. "Huh?" Makota looked everywhere. Then noticed Serena standing in the front doorway. "Hey, are you okay?"asked Serena. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." "Why aren't you down here for the meeting?"asked Serena. " I just needed sometime to think, and besides, I just got home,"replied Makota.   
  
~*~  
  
A ghost was wandering the streets of domino. It was a girl. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and she wore a locket around her neck. (AN: Hmmmm...does that remind u of anyone?) Her face had a saddened look to it. "Oh...I wonder will I find you?"she asked aloud.   
  
Then, she saw a hospital and sensed a very familliar aura to her. She walked into the hospital and check the patients that were there. She gasped at one she saw..."Mokuba Kaiba,"she said to herself.  
  
"Well...it appears I ve found who I m looking for...,"she said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto shivered as though he felt someone or something touch him. Mokuba looked at him curiously. Seto noticing this said, "It's nothing, Mokuba. It's just cold in here."  
  
'Cold?'thought Mokuba. 'It doesn't seem that way to me.' Then he gasped as he saw the ghost behind Seto. Mokuba waved his hands in front of Seto's eyes. Seto said, "What is it, kid?"   
  
Then he looked behind him, but couldn't see anything. Mokuba could see it though. "Theres nothing there, Mokuba,"replied Seto. Then, Seto shivered again. The feeling came back to him like he was being watched or...touched by someone.  
  
'Oh, I wish I could tell ya, bro,'thought Mokuba. 'But the girl seems aufully familliar to me, I don't know why.'  
  
The ghost looked at Mokuba strangely. 'So..., the little one is Mokuba...wait!The name sounds familliar, like an old friend I had was named that name. But...why am I remembering now?'  
  
Then, Shadi, the guardian of the Millenium items, appeared. "Who are you?"asked Seto. Mokuba held his brothers hand and shivered. Seto calmed him down. "I..am Shadi, guardian of the 9(AN: Millenium Pearl and Millenium Topaz, Ill explain in a note later;) Millenium Items."   
  
'Millenium Items?'thought the ghost."What do you want with us?"asked Seto holding his brother against him because he was frightened.  
  
"I don't want you, I would like...to speak to the child,"said Shadi. Mokuba shivered and then grabbed Seto's hand, clinging for dear life.  
  
Seto, noticing this said, "No, I wont let you harm, Mokuba."  
  
"Oh, I m not here to harm anyone,"said Shadi. "I need to...tell him a few things."  
  
"Why now, though?"asked Seto. "Its important that only the young one, the pharaoh and I know about,"replied Shadi. "What does Mokuba have to do with all this?"asked Seto. "I will show you if you let Mokuba come with me,"replied Shadi.  
  
Mokuba looked up at Seto, fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, Mokuba, I ll be here if you...need me,"he said. Mokuba nodded and then him and Shadi dissapeared.  
  
Then, the ghost appeared in front of Seto, and this time, he could see it.   
  
"Hello, Seto,"it said. "Who are you?!"Seto demanded. "I...am Kahima. Sister of Shadi,"she replied. "Kahima?"Seto asked. "Yes, and for some unknown reason, I seem to know your brother,"she replied. "How?"he asked. "I m not sure, Kaiba. Maybe when Mokuba finds the truth, I ll be there,"she replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba looked around. The place looked like back 5000 years ago or less. There was sphynx, the pharaoh's palace, a little town close by and a lake near it.   
  
Mokuba noticed he could talk so he said, "Where am I?" "You are seeing the past,"said a male voice. "Shadi,"said Mokuba. "Yes, you are remembering your past,"replied Shadi.   
  
"M..my...past?"asked Mokuba. "Yes, Seto was chosen as your guardian to protect you from harms way,"said Shadi. "I don't understand,"said Mokuba.   
  
"Here,"said Shadi and then Mokuba dissapered.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
KSP: ^_^  
  
Seto: WHERE THE HELL DID MY BROTHER GO?!  
  
KSP: Oh Seto, hes seeing his past. Thanks 4 reviews...not! We didn't get any;-;!Oh I gtg, Simpsons are on!^_^  
  
Seto: How much do you like The Simpsons?  
  
KSP: Not enough to write a fanfic on them ^_^  
  
Seto: Good  
  
KSP: ?_?  
  
Seto: 'Cause I see too many of those as YGO/TS crossovers.  
  
KSP: X_X  
  
Mokuba: *enters the room from seeing his past* W-O-W...o.0  
  
Seto: Mokuba, where have you been?  
  
Mokuba: Huh? Oh, hi, Seto.  
  
Seto: HI?!  
  
Mokuba: ....  
  
KSP: -_-' He'll never learn, I just told him where Mokuba was.  
  
Seto: Not that EXACT LOCATION though.  
  
KSP: WHATEVER, genius of the smart people.  
  
Seto: .  
  
Mokuba: *giggles* 'Genius of the smart people'...  
  
Seto: MOKUBA! Thats no way to talk to me.  
  
Mokuba: -_-Seto...  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mokuba: Kahima is behind you.  
  
Seto: WHERE?!!*looks around* Wait...I don't see anything...  
  
Mokuba: *tip toes out of room*  
  
KSP: GO MOKUBA! HURRY BEFORE....  
  
Seto: Where did Mokuba go, KSP?  
  
KSP: How would I know?*looks innocent*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
KSP: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Ancient Past Part I

~*Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet*~  
  
Chapte 6  
  
The Ancient Past Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anime! Except for my own too Light in Darkness and Darkness Within Light ^_^  
  
Seto: Yah, she doesn't own us!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
KSP: -_-* Excuse him...  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, how come you ALWAYS act this way?  
  
Seto: What way? o.0 0.o  
  
Mokuba: Never mind  
  
KSP: ANYWAYS, lets get on with the chapter shall we?  
  
Mokuba: . Does something bad happen to me OR big brother?  
  
KSP: You'll seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Mokuba looked around him. He was in an Egyptian palace. H thought it must belong to the pharaoh of Egypt. 'Guess I'll explore,'he thought.  
  
Then, he met up with a girl who was also exploring the palace. She noticed Mokuba and asked, "You lost too?" Mokuba nodded. "Then, why don't we go explore together, I wouldn't want to get lost alone,"replied the girl.   
  
'How come I felt like I know this girl?'thought Mokuba to himself. Then he remembered being back at the hospital with Seto. "Hey, whats your name?"he asked. "It's Kahima Hikariadu. You?"she asked.  
  
  
  
'Kahima!Where was I when I heard the name? Wait, Seto talked to the ghost at the hospital and the ghost looked exactly like Kahima here,"Mokuba thought to himself. "Hey um..."Mokuba started. Kahima looked at him, "What is it?"she asked. "Hey, do you have any brothers or sisters?"he asked. "A brother named Shadi, you?"she asked. 'Shadi!'thought Mokuba. "Yeah, a big brother named Seto,"replied Mokuba.  
  
Shadi was watching Mokuba not far from where he was. When he heard the name Kahima, it made him gasp. "My sister?"he said. "She died so long ago, I totally forgot." He kept on looking at Kahima and Mokuba.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba?"asked Kahima. "Yeah, what is it?"asked Mokuba. "Well...when you mentioned that name...'Seto', isin't he...?"  
  
"The priest of Egypt?"Mokuba finished. "Yeah,"replied Kahima. "Yeah, but I am from a different time and we dont live in Egypt anymore." "Oh, I see. So, what's Seto like now?"asked Kahima. "Well...."started Mokuba. 'How should I tell her this?'thought Mokuba.''Well, he IS sometimes mean to others, but he is very nice only to me, he owns a company, and a mansion,"replied Mokuba. "Why is mean to people?"asked Kahima. "I'm not sure, probably something to do with our past or something,"replied Mokuba. "Oh,"sighed Kahima.  
  
"Whats wrong?"asked Mokuba." Its..nothing, really,"replied Kahima. 'Shadi, you dissapeared so long ago, where are you?'thought Kahima.  
  
[~*~]  
  
"Mokuba, I hope you return safe and sound"said Seto and looking at Mokuba's still body on the bed. It looked like he was only sleeping so if any nurses came in, he would just ask them to leave, so not to wake him up.  
  
"I hope your not in trouble."  
  
[~*~]  
  
Just then, Shadi appeared in front of both Mokuba and Kahima. "Shadi?"said Mokuba. Kahima gasped. 'Shadi? Is....is that really him?'she thought.  
  
"Mokuba, you need to come with me,"said Shadi. Mokuba nodded and then ran off following Shadi.  
  
"Hhmmmm..."thought Kahima.  
  
[~*~]  
  
The ghost appeared beside Seto. Seto looked around and then noticed she was there. "Why are you here?"he asked here. "I am here to find my brother,"she replied. "Brother?"he asked. "And...long lost friend,"she finished. "Brother and long lost friend?"asked Seto confused. "Here, lets go back into the ancient past...and find out,''replied Kahima and they dissapeared.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Seto and Kahima's ghost gapsed at what they saw. They saw Mokuba running to catch up with Shadi, and a girl that looked EXACTLY like Kahima's ghost was running to catch up to Mokuba.  
  
"What time are we in?"asked Kahima's ghost. "I...dont know, it looks to be 5000 yrs. ago,"said Seto as he watched Mokuba running, then the three dissapeared.  
  
"Where did they go?"asked Kahima's ghost. "I don't know,"replied Seto."Lets, follow them,"suggested Kahima. Then, they vanished as well.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Mokuba and Kahima looked around. They looked to be in the pharaoh's room, he wasn't there, though. Mokuba looked around, and noticed something which made him gasp. He saw a man dressed in Egyptian clothing, with a large golden key around his neck, and carrying a rod, he also had a locket around his neck, and he looked like Seto.   
  
"That's Seto!"Mokuba whispered into Kahima's ear. "It is?"she asked. Mokuba nodded. Then, what really surprised him, was the locket around his neck. It looked just like the one Seto and him had in the future.   
  
Then...a small figure appeared behind Seto, and he was clinging onto him for life, As though he were afraid of something.  
  
Mokuba and Kahima then both gasped. Seto turned around to face them. He gasped. Someone that looked somewhat like his brother. 'How can this be?'Seto thought. 'My brother is with me, right now. Then how come this kid looks exactly like him?'   
  
"Who are you?"asked Seto. "Uh..."Mokuba and Kahima looked at one another. "Im Kahima." "Im Mokuba."  
  
'Mokuba?'thought Seto and then looked down at his younger brother who was clinging to him with his head buried in his chest. (NOTE: The Mokuba in the past was only 4)(Or so I am making that up)  
  
"Um...Im from the future,"said Mokuba. "What do you mean?"asked Seto. "Um...Im from a different time,"replied Mokuba trying to explain. Seto nodded.   
  
Then, "Pharaoh! Where's the pharaoh?! Contact him immediatley! Marik is here!"a servant of the pharaoh's called. "Marik?"Mokuba asked. "He is some evil man that tries to destroy the village,"Seto explained. Seto's brother Mokuba cling to him tighter then before after hearing the announcement of Marik's arrival.   
  
Seto put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. He looked up at him. "Don't worry, the pharaoh and his queen will protect us, and I will help too,"said Seto calming his brother.  
  
"Who is...the queen?"asked Mokuba. "People in the palace call here Queen Linako. That is her name used in the palace. But her real name is Chiharu. Only the Pharaoh calls her by her true name,"Seto replied.  
  
"How does this all fit in with my future?"Mokuba thought touching his head. Kahima put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You'll figure it out." Marik stepped into their room.  
  
"Hahaha, well if it isin't the priest, Seto,"he snickered. Then, Seto noticed someone behind him. It was Malik. He was only little but he had to stay with Marik at all times. Not because they were brothers, because that their parents were dead and there sister was in the hospital.  
  
"What do you want, Marik?"asked Seto trying to hide Mokuba. "What else would I want?"asked Marik. "I want the Millenium Items you contain." "Never, I am not giving them to evil,"Seto replied.   
  
"Well, then, I'll just have to take something else of yours...,"Marik said snickering.And then, there was a scream.  
  
-------------------------------   
  
KSP: Wow...is all I can say  
  
Seto: Why is Marik after ME?  
  
KSP: Um...^^*looks innocent*  
  
Marik: *enters the room*  
  
Seto: *glare*  
  
Malik: *hides behind Marik*  
  
Marik: Hmph *sits down and is silent*  
  
KSP: OK.....THAT was weird...okay!!Double chapter update!^_^   
  
Seto: How many more chapters?  
  
KSP: HOW SHOULD I KNOW? first i have to finish the ancient past, then, theres the rest of the love scenes, and then the final battle between the Kiknokai people.  
  
Seto: So in other words over 20 chapters...  
  
KSP: Probably or 19, I stick alot into one chapter.ESPECIALLY for this fanfic  
  
Seto: Mm-hmm.  
  
InuMiko: REVIEW!  
  
KSP: Oh and if you review, Ill give u cookie and ur review will be presented on the next fanfic!^_^ 


	7. The Ancient Past Part II

~Sailor Moon vs. Kikonaki: Dark Planet~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Ancient Past: Part II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
KSP: Hello everyone. I sure love this story because if I didn't, I wouldn't be updating it so much. Anyways, like I said, more love scenes shortly, ok? AND since everyone is in the past(except for the other YGO co., theres no reason to put anything down.^_^Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Malik, you stay here,"said Marik letting go of him and then going after little Mokuba. Thats when Seto heard the scream. "Mokuba!!"he gasped. "Seto! Help me! Please help me, Seto!"Mokuba cried out in horror.   
  
Seto tried to but realized he couldn't move. "I can't...move,"he said. "Ha ha, yes that is true,"replied Marik holding the screaming Mokuba. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way."   
  
"Not while I m around!"said a feminin voice and then an arrow went through the room. It was aiming for Malik! Marik turned around as he was running and noticed the arrow. "Malik!"he yelled.  
  
Malik was in shock to do anything. His eyes were wide with horror. They had tears in them.  
  
[~*~]  
  
"M...Malik,"breathed Ishizu in the hospital. "D...don't die on me, my brother." She was seeing visions of Malik being struck by an arrow sent by Queen Linako. "H...how dare...you, hit my brother with...an...arrow"said Ishizu and passed out.  
  
[~*~]  
  
When Malik came back to earth(AN: He was in shock, remember?), he realized the arrow dissapeared. Queen Linako gasped. "I...Ishizu,"thought Malik to himself. He smile happily.  
  
Marik ran over to him. "Malik, are you okay?"asked Marik. Malik nodded. Marik sighed and then took Malik's hand and they started to walk together out the door when, "Aren't you forgeting something?"asked Seto. Marik noticed he was still carrying Mokuba in his hands. "You can have him, but next time, I ll be back,"said Marik and threw Mokuba across the room. Luckly, Seto caught him. He sobbed into his arms. "Oh, Mokuba,"said Seto.   
  
The Mokuba from the future smiled. 'Just like it is today,'he thought. 'I guess my brother cared for me even in the past.'   
  
"Big...brother...,"sobbed little Mokuba. Seto held him and walked up to Mokuba and Kahima.   
  
"Tell me, does the pharaoh still exist in the future?"asked Seto. "Yeah, and the queen,"replied Mokuba. Seto smiled. "So they would be reincarnated,"Seto said. "Yeah...but they remember who they are now,"said Mokuba.   
  
"Well, I'd..better go,"said Mokuba. "Wait,"said Seto. "Huh?"said Mokuba and turned around. "Here,"he said and put a golden amulet around his neck. Mokuba smiled, hugged Kahima, and then left.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Mokuba stepped out of the room and was surprised to see Seto standing there waiting. Although, he wasn't looking at him. He was just looking at the ground. Thinking.   
  
Mokuba quietly went over behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. That made Seto gasp. He turned his head and noticed Mokuba. "You okay, big brother?" Seto smiled. "Yeah, I was just worried about you, thats all. Hey, whats that?"Seto said pointing to the amulet.   
  
"This? Oh, just something someone gave me,"replied Mokuba. Seto nodded and then they both turned to face Shadi. "Are you ready to go?"asked Shadi. They both nodded and then they dissapeared.   
  
[~*~]  
  
Seto and Mokuba appeared in Mokuba's hospital room. The senshis were standing there. "Where were you two?"asked Makota. "Uhm...,"said Mokuba. 'Mokuba's still the same as when he came to the past, thats good, maybe we can go home now,' thought Seto.   
  
"We...we'll tell you later,"said Seto. Makota nodded. Serena, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makota, Yami, Yugi, Rini, Hotaru, Marik, Malik, Haruka, Michiru, Otogi, Bakura and Ryou were there. Bakura was growling that Rei got back from the Shadow Realm. He gave a death glare to Malik. Malik held Marik's hand and Marik just gave an evil death glare at Bakura and they turned back to the others.   
  
  
  
Makota walked over to Seto and hugged him."Are you okay?"she asked. She looked up at him and he nodded. " I m so glad!"she exclaimed. Seto smiled. So did Yami. Yugi was in shock. He had no idea Makota and Seto were...in a pair. Yami looked at Yugi and then just took his hand. Then, they looked at Rini.   
  
[~*~]  
  
" Now that they have figured out their pasts,"Shadi said. "The real test shall begin."   
  
[~*~]Rini's P.O.V[~*~]  
  
I couldn't believe it. Mokuba was all right! Wherever he was that place or someone must've healed him. I am so glad.   
  
I walked over to Mokuba and then noticed the golden amulet he was wearing. "What is that?"I asked pointing to the amulet. Mokuba looked at me and said, "It s only a gift from someone from the past,"he replied.   
  
So thats where they were! I thought to myself. No wonder Mokuba was healed, going from here to there, someone magical must've done it. Anyways, I am just glad he's all right.  
  
--------------------------  
  
KSP: So, how did you two find it?The chapter, I mean.  
  
Mokuba: o.0 *faints*  
  
Seto: *catches him* Uhm...why did my brother faint?  
  
KSP: Probably from all the bad stuff that happened and the past....and Kahima.  
  
Seto: *death glare*  
  
KSP: EEk!*hides behind Noah* ^_^!!!!  
  
Noah: o.0  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
KSP: ANYWAYS, after the glares are over with, lets get down to buisness, shall we?  
  
Seto: What buisness?  
  
KSP: And YOUR supposed to be the one with brains...o.0 Anyways, next chapter will be the love scene between Yami and Chiharu. I know Chiharu is not a Sailor Scout, but...I decided to do it 'cause it fits with the information in the chapter!^_^  
  
Seto: o.0? Yami and Chiharu? Isin't Yami, Yugi?  
  
KSP: Nope! There different people! ^_^ *drools at a pic of Yami* He looks HOT!*drools more*  
  
Mokuba: Um...? *wakes up*  
  
Seto: -_-' If anything ANYTHING bad ever happens to Mokuba I will---  
  
KSP: *waves him off* kill them and they will pay dire consequences...sure Seto.  
  
Seto: X_X Thanx for stealing my line.  
  
Mokuba: *hugs Seto protectively* I think Seto's been through enough all ready*Notices KSP and Seto glaring at eachother* NO!NO!NO glaring contests!!!!!!!!!  
  
KSP: *Ignores him*  
  
Mokuba: *cries*  
  
Seto: *instantly stops glaring and holds Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: W..why do you al..always have GALRING CONTESTS at the ends of every chapter?  
  
KSP: *grunts I don't know*  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
InuMiko: REVIEW! 


	8. Light In Dark

Disclaimer: o.0 I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Seto: Aww, poor thing -_-'  
  
Mokuba: SETO!!!!!  
  
Seto: What? What? What?  
  
KSP: ALL RIGHT THAT IS IT!!!!!!SETO!!!  
  
Seto: What?   
  
KSP: *hits him with frying pan, splashes water balloons on him* ^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Mokuba: *smiles triumphantly(Because Mokuba helped)*  
  
Seto: Mokuba, can I ask you one question?  
  
Mokuba: Sure.  
  
Seto: WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HELPING KSP?!  
  
Mokuba: Eek, 'cause you need to learn some manners, Seto. -_-;;;  
  
KSP ANYWAYS, this chapter is focusing on Chiharu and Yami like I said, Chiharu isin't a Sailor Scout, BUT this couple really belongs with the information being given into this chapter.  
  
Seto: MOKUBA, GET BACK HERE!!!!!*chases him with frying pan and Hot Water Baloons*  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, SETO!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
KSP: Ahh, brotherly love, ^_^ Anyways, story time!EVERYONE!  
  
*knocks on desk*  
  
Seto and Mokuba: *scream and then say: WHAT?!*  
  
KSP: Do your parts for the story!-_-'  
  
Seto and Mokuba: OH ^_^;;;  
  
KSP: -_-' I wish owned these two, or atleast Seto so he could be 'whipped' into shape.  
  
Homer: *appears out of nowhere*Mmmmm....cool whip.  
  
KSP: I mean whipped  
  
Ned: Hididly ho neighbourinos!  
  
KSP, Seto, Mokuba: X_X  
  
Homer: Go away, Flanders  
  
Ned: Okaley Dokaley  
  
Seto: o.0  
  
Homer:*screams and dissapears*  
  
Seto: Who was that?  
  
KSP: ^^;;;  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Light In Dark  
  
~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~  
  
KSP: oh and before I continue, this story will now have the person's name before what they r saying. dont follow me?  
  
Example:   
  
Joey-Hey, wanna duel?  
  
KSP: Get me now?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
~*(GameShop)*~  
  
Yugi-Hey, did you hear about that new duel monsters tournament that a new girl is hosting?  
  
Joey-Yeah, -_-'probably a bunch of ameteurs that are entering it though.  
  
Yami: Well, who knows? Maybe not...  
  
Yugi-Yami's right.  
  
Joey-Sure! Take the yami's side  
  
Yugi-Hey!Leave Yami alone  
  
Téa-So, are any of you guys gonna enter?  
  
Tristan-I signed Joey up yesterday  
  
Joey: WHA?! How---  
  
Tristan: *winks*  
  
Joey: Why you...*chases Tristan with frying pan*  
  
Chiharu: -_-' frying pans must work these days...  
  
Yugi: Well, it HAS been an hour since we got back from visiting Mokuba, what'll we do now?  
  
Joey: Why don't you two go sign up for the tournament?*points at Yami and Chiharu(cause their expert duelists)*  
  
Yami and Chiharu: *blush and look at each other*  
  
***Knock on door***  
  
Yugi: *opens it* Oh...no one is there...  
  
Chiharu:*walks over and looks down* Hey, theres a note.  
  
Yugi: It's from Marik and Ishizu.  
  
Joey: Read it, why don't ya?  
  
Chiharu: K...'Hello, everyone, we sorta got your address from our sister,Kohaku, anyways, we'll be coming to the duel monsters tournament, its hosted by a new girl named "Mallerein Kina". Strange name, huh? Well, see ya there!  
  
Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Kohaku'  
  
Tristan: *being chased by Duke now 'cause Joey was tired* Hey, I guess Marik's goin' in it too.  
  
Yugi: Yeah...   
  
***********************************************  
  
~*(Hospital)*~  
  
Seto-*at the nurses desk with Mokuba up and ready* Can we leave now?  
  
Nurse-*looks up from computer and sees Mokuba: OH My...*faints*  
  
Seto- -_-'  
  
Mokuba: Maybe I'll hide behind you so people wont notice?  
  
Seto-Good idea  
  
Seto-*at a nother nurses desk* Can we leave now?  
  
Nurse: *not looking up* Y...yeah, s...sure go ahead.  
  
Seto: o.0? What was that about?  
  
Mokuba whispering: I don't know  
  
Makota: Seto, we were looking everywhere for you  
  
Seto: *turns around and notices the senshis*Oh...sorry  
  
********************************************  
  
~*(Gameshop)*~  
  
Yami: Hey, Chiharu, maybe we should enter that tournament. *gives her a 'there-might-be-some-new-evil-there' look*  
  
Chiharu: Mm-hm.   
  
Joey: *thinking* Great now they take my advice!!Im so proud ^______________________^  
  
Chiharu: Uh Joey?   
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Chiharu: Why are you smiling?  
  
Joey: Uhh--- Uh--- Uh---  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Yugi: *gets it before Yami does*Hello? Game Shop.  
  
Mokuba on line: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Mokuba! Your up?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, me and Seto are home now.  
  
Yugi: Thats awsome, Mokuba!  
  
Chiharu thkinking: Mokuba's okay now? Okay this is strange...  
  
Yugi: So, why'd you call?  
  
Mokuba on the line: I was wondering if Chiharu was there?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, you guessed it.  
  
Mokuba: Can you...ask her when she'll be home?  
  
Yugi: K......  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Yugi: She says in half an hour, okay Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: K. Bye  
  
Yugi: Bye  
  
*hangs up phones*  
  
Yami: Who was it, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Mokuba  
  
Chiharu: Is he ok?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, he's at home, he said.  
  
Chiharu: All ready?  
  
Yugi: Yup, I heard Kaiba yelling to a servant in the background of the phone  
  
Chiharu: *sigh*-_-'Seto never quits  
  
Joey: Yeah, ya got that right. He's a real bastard.  
  
Chiharu: No he's not Joey!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Joey: Sorry, I forgot your his sister.  
  
Chiharu: *sigh*  
  
*half an hour passes and it consists of them watching dueling on TV*  
  
Chiharu: See ya guys!  
  
Joey, Yugi, Téa, Yami, Tristan and Duke: Bye!  
  
Chiharu: *races off to Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Yami: *smiles*  
  
~*(Kaiba Mansion)*~  
  
Seto-So, when did you say Chiharu would be home, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Real soon now.   
  
Chiharu-*Enters Kaiba Mansion, races up to Seto and Mokuba's room*Hi.   
  
Mokuba: *rushes over to Chiharu and hugs her* Chiharu!  
  
Chiharu: Hey are you feeling good?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Hey, did you hear of a new tournament?  
  
Chiharu: Yeah, I am entering with Yami.  
  
Seto thinking: Hm... Yami and Chiharu huh? Queen and King of Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago. I've never seen them duel together.   
  
Chiharu: The rules are we should duel with a partner...Tristan signed Joey up but he doesn't have a partner yet. He'll probably pick Yugi or my yami.  
  
Mokuba: heh heh...Why did Tristan sign him up?  
  
Chiharu: Because....he just kinda did it for fun, then everyone laughed as Joey chased Tristan with a frying pan and water baloons, then Duke was to chase him because Joey got tired.  
  
Mokuba: *giggles*  
  
Chiharu: Mallerein Kina is hosting the tournament  
  
Mokuba: Thats a strange name  
  
Chiharu: Tell me about it  
  
Seto thinking: hmmmmmmm...Mallerein Kina...the name sounds familliar. *leaves the room*  
  
Chiharu:Whats with him?   
  
Mokuba grunts I don't know  
  
Chiharu: Didn't even say hello when I walked in the doorway. 0-0  
  
Mokuba: Thats a funny face  
  
Chiharu: ^^ Yeah, it is  
  
~*(Somewhere unknown)*~  
  
Seto went down into his secret computer lab. Only Chiharu and Mokuba knew about it. Yugi and the others didn't have a clue! Seto, said the password and he was checked and sent in.  
  
Computer- Seto, long time no see  
  
Seto- Yeah  
  
Computer- So, hows life?  
  
Seto: good i guess..*sigh*  
  
Computer- Doesn't seem to sound good from that look.  
  
Seto: Just that Mokuba got captured and was in a coma thats all...and only one good thing happened to me.  
  
  
  
Computer- Whats that?  
  
Seto: Makota came back  
  
Computer- She did?  
  
Seto: Yeah. She did. Just a few days ago.  
  
Computer- You've been friends along time huh?  
  
Seto: MMhm. Now, I need to look up on a girl. Mallerein Kina.  
  
Computer- Theres little data on her. But I ll get as much as I can.   
  
!!!A few minutes later!!!  
  
Seto- Finished?  
  
Computer-Yeah  
  
Seto: So what did we get?  
  
Computer- Well unfortunatley, shes a collector of the Millenium God Cards  
  
Seto: Millenium God Cards?  
  
Computer-Yes, more powerful then Egyptian gods  
  
Seto: More powerful?   
  
Computer- Way more powerful. And it says here she has a Millenium Golden Sun Necklace. Also, it says she uses Spellcaster type monsters for dueling. She lives in Domino woods and her house is somewhat of a huge mansion. Thats all I got  
  
Seto: So does it say what Millenium God Cards are?  
  
Computer-Only a little on them. There names are: Crystal Dragon: Attack/60000 Defense/500012,  
  
Egyptian Crawling Lizard: Attack/224058 Defense/448965, The items forgotten. Its a magic card that destroyes all cards on the field including monsters, magic and traps, and the last one is Cyber Guardian of the Tomb: Attack/1205000 Defense/1587777   
  
Seto: Wow. Does she own all of them?  
  
Computer- No. Only Crystal Dragon and The Item's Forgotten.  
  
Seto: Does she enter her own tournaments?  
  
Computer- Yes, she does. She'll be tough to beat with the Millenium God Cards.   
  
Seto: There much more stronger then Egyptian God cards.  
  
Computer- Oh and I forgot to mention that magic and trap cards have no affect, whatsoever  
  
Seto: WHATSOEVER?!  
  
Computer- Mm-hmm.  
  
Seto: Thanks for the info. *goes back to house*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mallerein: My tournament shall begin soon, Yami Kina, and then, the real torment can begin  
  
Yami Kina: Are you ready to face the king and queen in finals?  
  
Mallerein: Yes, if it comes to that, I am ready  
  
Yami Kina: Have you specialized your deck in Millenium God Cards and Spell casters?  
  
Mallerein: Yes  
  
Yami Kina: Then theres no chance of anyone ever beating us.  
  
Mallerein: Right.  
  
Yami Kina: We HAVE to win  
  
Mallerein: For my father  
  
Yami Kina: And to figure out my past  
  
Mallerein: MM...we shall not be defeated by the Queen and King themselves  
  
Yami Kina: Although...  
  
Mallerein: What is it?  
  
Yami Kina: Seto seems familliar to me  
  
Mallerein: How?  
  
Yami Kina: Im not sure. Ill have to find out at the tournament  
  
Mallerein: Mm-hm. we are dueling as a team...  
  
Yami Kina: And together...  
  
Mallerein: We WILL win!  
  
~*~*~*~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~  
  
KSP: I only put a little bit on Mallerein and Yami Kina. Mallerein's father will be mentioned later in the next chapter. Next chapter will be called, "The Tournament Opening and the familliar faces"  
  
Seto: *finished chasing his brother around* Can I have some asprin?  
  
KSP: ^_^ Told you, Mokuba is a handful. *passes him tablets*  
  
Seto: Thanks.*leaves room*  
  
KSP: ANYWAYS, I really want reviews on this guys, I have ALOT of writing to do with this fic. The love scenes, the kidnappings, the-  
  
Seto: KIDNAPPING?!0.o  
  
KSP: *makes sure a certain someone isin't in the room*  
  
Seto: o.0?   
  
KSP: *whispers in Seto's ear* I'll be making Seleain Kina capture Mokuba next chapter  
  
.  
  
Seto: WHo in the name of h*ll is Seleain?!  
  
KSP: Mallerein's sister. dumb a** -_-  
  
Seto: HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER KIDNAP MOKUBA??!!@#$%$  
  
KSP: temper, temper Seto. -_-  
  
Seto: X_X you know who you remind me of?  
  
KSP: I don't think I wanna know. X_X XD  
  
Seto: You've made a good choice.  
  
KSP: ^^Now, where did you brother go?   
  
Seto: *shrugs*  
  
KSP: *sigh*  
  
InuMiko:Review and read please 


	9. The Tournament Begins and Familliar Face...

~**~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~**~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh.  
  
YS: Thanks for your review Kagomae Higurashi! Sorry...InuYasha ate ur cookie...-_-' Anyways, I deleted my Darkness Shadow Army and...  
  
People: Why?   
  
YS: DONT WORRY! ILL MAKE A STORY TO REPLACE IT AND IT WILL BE BETTER THEN THAT ONE! OK ... ?  
  
No couples for this chapter! Dont sue me! I promise I will continue with couples during the tournament. Okay?^^ Oh and I almost forgot that THIS fanfic was a SM/YGO co. crossover X_x Sue me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9   
  
The Tournament Begins And The Familliar Faces  
  
Yami Kina: Are you ready for the tournament today?  
  
Mallerein: *yawns* Yes, I am. It starts in 4 hours.   
  
Yami Kina: Good.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey just woke up and yawned- Boy, I can't believe that Tristan signed me up for the tournament, I don't even have a partner yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A voice in the distance- *giggles* Hey, Joey.  
  
Joey: *bounces out of bed* Who are you?  
  
Yami Chiharu comes out.  
  
Joey: Seesh, you didn't have ta scare me like that, you know.  
  
Yami Chiharu: heheh Sorry, Joey. So, you don't have a partner for the tournament, do you?  
  
Joey: No, I don't. Tristan signed me up ...  
  
Yami Chiharu: I entered it too ... but I don't have a partner since my hikari is partners with Yami.  
  
Joey: Want to be my partner?  
  
Yami Chiharu: OK, Joey!Better get back to Chiharu.  
  
Joey: See ya at the tournament.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Chiharu appeared in Chiharu's room at Kaiba Mansion.   
  
Chiharu: Yami?  
  
Yami Chiharu: Hey.  
  
Chiharu: Did you get a partner for the tournament?   
  
Yami Chiharu: Yeah. Joey.  
  
Chiharu: I thought as much.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Ahem ... well ... you and Yami will make quite a team, you know...  
  
Chiharu: I know what you mean. Lets just hope we dont have to face each other in the finals of the tournament.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Yes, I know. Where is Seto?  
  
Chiharu: At Kaiba Corp. Im watching Mokuba, since its Saturday.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Did he enter the tournament?  
  
Chiharu: ... I don't know ...  
  
Yami Chiharu: If he did ... Yugi'd be the only one left to partner up with ...  
  
Chiharu: You'd think if Seto entered he'd pick Yugi as a partner?  
  
Yami Chiharu: It's always possible, you know.   
  
Chiharu: Yeah, I guess you're right.   
  
Yami Chiharu: Where is Mokuba, anyways?  
  
Chiharu: He's downstairs playing a video game.  
  
Yami Chiharu: It's nice to have quiet time while Seto is at Kaiba Corp.   
  
Chiharu: Heh heh ... yeah. He's usually yelling at a servant or something. *giggles*  
  
Yami Chiharu: Thats---   
  
Mokuba: AH!  
  
Yami Chiharu & Chiharu: Mokuba!  
  
**Living Room**  
  
Chiharu: Mokuba, where are you?  
  
Mokuba weakily answered: O..ver here...  
  
Chiharu rushed over to Mokuba and said: What happened, kiddo?  
  
Mokuba: Someone came in here and then the power went off...  
  
Yami Chiharu: Hmmm...whoever came in here...must've been the one who turned off the power.  
  
Chiharu nodded: Are you going to be okay, Mokuba?   
  
Mokuba: I...I don't feel so good...  
  
Chiharu: Are you sick?  
  
Mokuba: I think...  
  
Chiharu: C'mon, lets go get you up to bed, okay? I'll call Seto and tell him.  
  
Mokuba: *coughs* O..okay...  
  
Chiharu helps Mokuba up to his room. He almost falls half-way. He was shaking while he walked and his teeth chattered.   
  
Chiharu took his temperature and said: Mokuba, you have a fever of 106.   
  
Mokuba: But didn't I just get out of the hospital?  
  
Chiharu: Mm-hm, thats what worries me. Maybe when you were in a coma, you cought something.  
  
Mokuba coughed.  
  
Chiharu: I'll go call Seto, okay?  
  
Mokuba: O...okay...  
  
Chiharu: Yami, will you stay here and watch him for me?  
  
Yami Chiharu: Yes.  
  
Chiharu: Thanks. I'll be back soon!*goes out of room*  
  
**Downstairs**  
  
Chiharu went downstairs and picked up the phone and dialed Seto's number.   
  
Voice: Seto speaking. Who's this?  
  
Chiharu: Hi, Seto.  
  
Seto: Hi...  
  
Chiharu: Seto, Mokuba's...sick.  
  
Seto: He's sick? How so?  
  
Chiharu: Well...he's coughing and has a fever of 106 the last time I checked it anyways.  
  
Seto: What are you going to do?  
  
Chiharu: I'll take him to the hospital to see a doctor.  
  
Seto: Ok. Call me when you know whats wrong with him, okay?  
  
Chiharu: Okay, Seto.  
  
**Mokuba's Room**  
  
Mokuba was lying in bed, Yami Chiharu at his side when Chiharu came back in the room.  
  
Yami Chiharu: So, what are we gonna do?  
  
Chiharu: I'll take Mokuba to the hospital. Come on, kiddo.  
  
She carried Mokuba out of the bed and asked her Yami to call the hospital.  
  
Voice: Hello, Domino Hospital. How may I help you?  
  
Yami Chiharu: ... *covers mouthpiece* Chiharu, do I use your name?  
  
Chiharu: Mm-hmm.  
  
Yami Chiharu: K.*uncovers mouthpiece* I m Chiharu Kaiba...my brother's sick. Can I make an appointment?  
  
Woman: Oh yes. Sure. Ms. Kaiba, hold on a second.  
  
Yami Chiharu: *covers mouthpiece* Do people always call you "Ms.Kaiba?"   
  
Chiharu: *giggles* Yeah. Except Yugi and the others, you know.  
  
Yami Chiharu: heh heh...okay.*uncovers mouthpiece*  
  
Woman: OK. You can come whenever you wish.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Thankyou.   
  
Chiharu: So?  
  
Yami Chiharu: We can leave now.   
  
Chiharu: Ok.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
Yugi: So, Joey, do you have a partner yet?  
  
Joey: Yup.  
  
Téa: Who is it?  
  
Joey: You guys have ta wait 'til the tournament begins, okay?  
  
Ryou: When *does* the tournament begin?  
  
Yugi: I think in 2 hours now.  
  
Ryou: Not too much time left.  
  
Yugi: No...but enough to do something...  
  
Ryou: And what might that something be?  
  
Yugi: I need to find a dueling partner.  
  
All but Yugi: *anime fall*  
  
Téa: Who are you going to pick, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I m not sure, exactly...Whos left, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Uhmm..*checks papers* I think its...Kaiba.  
  
All: 0.0 Okay...thanks Ryou...  
  
Ryou: So, you'd think he'd go with you?  
  
Yugi: I don't really know. In virtual world he doesn't consider it an idea so I'm not sure...  
  
Joey: Meh...virtual world, smirtual world. He doesn't care what world were in. He won't duel with anyone but himself.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I guess you're right, Joey.  
  
Tristan: So...Ryou did you sign up?  
  
Ryou: No...I m not into dueling with partners...cause if I did, I'd have to partner up with Bakura.  
  
Bakura: WHATS WRONG WITH THAT?!  
  
All: -_-' Help.  
  
Ryou and Bakura: ...  
  
Yugi: So, is anyone else here in the tournament...?Besides Joey.  
  
All: uh............................  
  
Téa: Hey wait. Didn't Kohaku, Ishizu, Malik and Marik sign up?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, thats true.  
  
Joey: Maybe you could get a partner from there, Yug.  
  
Téa: Don't forget, Joey. 4 is an even number so my guess is the pairs are: Malik/Marik and Ishizu/Kohaku.  
  
Joey: True.....  
  
Yugi: Maybe Kaiba turned over a new...  
  
Joey: No way, man! Your not seriously thinkin' of askin Kaiba...are ya, bud?  
  
Yugi: Maybe...  
  
All but Yugi: -_-' We all need help here.  
  
**Tuskino Mansion**  
  
Serena: So...what do you think the guys are doin'?  
  
Luna: Probably preparing for the duel monsters tournament later today.  
  
Minako: Hey, has anyone seen Makota latley?  
  
Rei: No..now that you mention it... I think she might be hangin' out with Seto.  
  
Minako: She seems to like 'im.  
  
Ami: I know what you mean.   
  
Serena: They know where senshis so when do you think we'll train with them for the battles that lie ahead?  
  
Rei: I'm not sure...maybe when you don't seem so smart, Serena.  
  
Serena: I RESENT THAT!!  
  
Rei and Serena:*start bickering*  
  
**Domino City**  
  
Chiharu carried Mokuba down the streets until they noticed some rare hunters.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Quick. Lets run and hide. Find the best hiding spot possible.  
  
Chiharu nodded and Mokuba clinged to her shirt.  
  
Chiharu: Sh, I won't let anyone hurt you, Mokuba. It's gonna be all right. We are heading to Yugi's.  
  
Mokuba: ...but...  
  
Chiharu: When there are no rare hunters to be found, we will go to the hospital.  
  
Mokuba: Ok.  
  
Rare Hunter 1: Look, theres the Kaiba's.  
  
Rare Hunter 2: Get 'em!  
  
Yami Chiharu: I think this'd be the time to run, huh?  
  
Chiharu: *nods*  
  
Chiharu and Yami Chiharu rushed into an alley. They both panted. Chiharu was still carrying Mokuba in her arms.   
  
Mokuba: Chiharu, you ok?  
  
Chiharu panting: I...think so. Hang on, were almost at Yugi's house.  
  
~*(Turtle Game Shop)*~  
  
Yami: Yugi, theres someone coming.  
  
Yugi: Here?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Yugi opened the door to the Game Shop to see Chiharu carrying Mokuba and Yami Chiharu running from 2 Rare Hunters.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and said: Chiharu! Get in here, quick!  
  
Chiharu looked over to see Yugi's worried face staring at her and Chiharu and her Yami rushed into the house and Yugi slammed and locked the door.  
  
Yami: Whats wrong?  
  
Chiharu: Rare Hunters were after us ...  
  
Yami: You mean ... Marik's rare hunters?!  
  
Chiharu: Yeah ...  
  
Yami: But ... Marik is good now.  
  
Yami Chiharu: They DID look an awful lot like the Rare Hunters Marik has ... or used to have.   
  
Yami: Hm ...  
  
Joey: Hey, Yug, Yami, whats taking so long? Huh?*sees Chiharu holding Mokuba and Yami Chiharu* What are you guys doing here?  
  
Chiharu: Rare Hunters chased us.  
  
Joey: Rare Hunters? Hey, aren't those the creeps Marik has?  
  
Yami Chiharu: Yeah, thats what we thought too, Joey.   
  
Joey: Maybe they want a crack at us again.  
  
Honda: Joey, where are--  
  
Joey: Right here, Honda.  
  
Honda: *sees Chiharu, Mokuba and Yami Chiharu*  
  
Chiharu: *explains to Honda what just happened*  
  
Honda: So, Marik's creeps are back again, huh?  
  
Yami Chiharu: Well, thats what we think, Honda.  
  
Honda: Huh.  
  
Ryou thinking: So ... Mariks Hunters are back, hm?  
  
Chiharu: Yugi, do you see any Rare Hunters outside?  
  
Yugi: *looks out the window* No, but they COULD be just hiding, waiting for a good time to come out.  
  
Joey: Dats always true. You know dose Rare Hunter creeps.  
  
Téa: Guys, the tournament sorta begins ... like in half-an hour.  
  
Joey: Ack!Geez, ya didn't hav ta scare me, you know?  
  
Téa: ^^;;; Um...'I' scared 'YOU'?  
  
Honda: That IS peculiar ...  
  
Joey: Honda, you don't even know what the word Peculiar means, do you?  
  
Honda: *blushes deep red in embarresment*  
  
All: *laughs*  
  
Yami Chiharu: Well, let's get going, okay, Joey?  
  
Joey: Sure.   
  
Yami Chiharu and Joey leave for the tournament and leave everyone else alone at the Game Shop.  
  
Yami: Well, let's go, too, Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu: Yeah, but ...  
  
Ryou: Don't worry, Chiharu. I'll look after Mokuba.   
  
Chiharu: Thanks, Ryou!  
  
And so her and Yami walk off.  
  
((Tournament))  
  
Yami: Wow, there ARE alot of people here.  
  
Chiharu: You're right ... *notices someone* Oh, Um...Yami, I'm gonna go see ... Seto ... wanna come?  
  
Yami: *raises an eyebrow* Sure, I guess.  
  
Chiharu and Yami rush over to Seto ... well, rather Chiharu races over to him. Yami just walks normally.  
  
Chiharu: Hey, Seto.  
  
Seto: Chiharu? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Mokuba.  
  
Chiharu: Yeah, I was. Ryou is looking after him for me.  
  
Seto: Why Ryou?  
  
Chiharu: Um ... I was at the Game Shop because some Rare Hunters were chasing my yami, Mokuba and I.  
  
Seto: *eyes widen* Rare hunters?  
  
Chiharu: Yeah.   
  
Seto: Aren't those Marik's?   
  
Chiharu: Yeah...that's what we all thought, too.  
  
Seto: But why were they after you?  
  
Chiharu: That's two things we gotta figure out ...  
  
Seto: Mm-hm ...  
  
Yami: Chiharu, I'm going to go see Joey and Yami Chiharu, okay?  
  
Chiharu: Sure.   
  
Yami walks off.  
  
Seto: So, you're dueling together?  
  
Chiharu: Yeah.   
  
Seto thinking: 'I hope we don't have to face eachother ... But then again ... I want to face Yami more then anything. Of course, that would mean battling against Chiharu as well ... '  
  
Seto was really confused.   
  
Chiharu: Well, Im gonna go find Yami. Bye, Seto!   
  
Seto just nodded and watched Chiharu run across the town trying to find Yami.  
  
**Tuskino Mansion**  
  
Makota just entered the building and said: Hey, guys!  
  
Serena: Makota! Where were you?  
  
Makota: With Seto. But now he's at the tournament.  
  
Rei: Why don't we all go out around town and watch a few duels ...?   
  
Minako: Good idea, Rei.  
  
Rini: Yeah!  
  
((Tournament))  
  
Chiharu was running streets through streets, little did she know, someone was spying on her.  
  
Male: So, Chiharu Kaiba has entered this tournament?  
  
Hunter: Yes, master. We tried to hunt her down but ... she got away.  
  
Male: No need to worry about that, Hunters. I've got all the help you need right here ...   
  
The male started laughing evily.(AN: Like Pegasus sometimes ... *shudders*)  
  
Hunter: Oh, master?  
  
Male: Yes, what is it?  
  
Hunter: Do you ... want me to send out someone to duel Yami and Chiharu in the tournament after it begins, master?  
  
Male thinking: Hmm, that would be wise. Yes, Dalion, order ... Bokura Rose to duel them.  
  
Dalion: Yes, Master Kejoiki, I will do it right away.  
  
Kijoiki: Excellent. After spending 40 years in prison with Kijiko, I am finally free again and able to claim all the Millenium Items and the Pharaoh and Queen's Power! It is said that when the powers of the Pharaoh and Queen combine together, they make an unstoppable force thats able to destroy anything in its path. Thats what I want most of all. To destroy the world! Ahahahahahahahaha!  
  
((Chiharu))  
  
Hunter: Oh, Chiharu Kaiba, I presume.  
  
Chiharu stops in her tracks: W ... who are you and w ... what do you want?  
  
Hunter: I am Dalion Rose, Rare Hunter, owned by Master Kejoiki. I have come to take you ... to our place.  
  
Chiharu: W ... what do you want with me?  
  
Dalion: You'll find out soon enough--  
  
Yami: Leave her alone!!!  
  
Chiharu: *turns around* Yami!  
  
Yami: Chiharu, behind you!  
  
Chiharu: Huh? *screams*  
  
Dalion was wearing a purplish black cape with stars on it. The hood was covering his face so you couldn't see what he looked like. He grabbed Chiharu with his hands and pulled her hands behind her back.Chiharu screams out because it hurt.  
  
Yami: Leave her alone!!!  
  
Yami runs into Dalion, knocking him to the ground. Yami then turns to Chiharu, who is shaking with fear. Yami goes over to Chiharu and puts a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp and look over to see Yami.  
  
Chiharu sobbing: Oh, Yami ...   
  
Yami: Ssh, it's okay now. Let's go and find your brother, ok?  
  
Chiharu nods but asks: Why?  
  
Yami: He needs to know people are after you.   
  
Chiharu: Okay ...  
  
Chiharu just takes Yami's hand, clinging to him, and they walk off to find Seto.  
  
Weevil: Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in.  
  
Yami: I don't have time for you right now, Weevil.  
  
Weevil: Oh, is that so? Meh, Im feeling neglected.   
  
Yami whispers to Chiharu: You up for a duel?  
  
Chiharu whispers back: I guess so ...  
  
Weevil: So, you guys gonna duel or not?  
  
Yami: Oh, we'll duel you. Wait ... aren't you supposed to have a partner?  
  
Weevil: *laughs weirdly* But I do have a partner ...Come on out, Bokura Rose.  
  
Bokura Rose: A girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and wears a gold pendant on her neck.14 years old.Deck speciallizes in: Spellcasters and magic and trap cards.  
  
Chiharu whispers to Yami: Yami, Rose is the same last name that Dalion had.  
  
Yami whispering: You think they could be related?  
  
Chiharu whispering: It's possible.  
  
Yami: 8000 Chiharu: 8000 Weevil: 8000 Bokura: 8000  
  
Yami went first: I place two cards face down and summon Kuriboh, in defence mode!  
  
Bokura: Kuriboh?!   
  
Weevil: In the game, EVERYONE knows, Kuriboh is the weakest monster! How could you think in playing that little shrimp?  
  
Yami: Oh, you'll see what happens.  
  
Weevil: I summon the Larve Moth in defense mode and 1 card face down.  
  
Chiharu drew and said: I summon ... Neo The Mystic Swordsman in attack mode and 2 cards face down.  
  
Bokura: I summon the Wall Of Illusion in defense position and 1 card face down.   
  
Yami: I activate my face down magic card, Multiply. It multiplies my Kuriboh and one Kuriboh becomes many. Maybe too many for you to handle. Then, I summon Celtic Guardian, in attack mode! Destroy Weevil's Larvae Moth!  
  
Weevil: Not so fast, Yugi. I activate Mirror Force!  
  
Yami: 8000 Chiharu: 8000 Bokura: 8000 Weevi: 8000  
  
Weevil: I put one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Chiharu: I sacrifice my Neo The Mystic Swordsman to summon, The Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!  
  
Monster's on field:  
  
Chiharu: Dark Magician Girl: Attack/2000 Defense/????  
  
Yami: Celtic Guardian: Attack/1400 Defense/1200  
  
Weevil: Larvae Moth: Attack/???? Defense/????  
  
Bokura: Wall Of Illusion: Defense/1850 Attack/1200  
  
Chiharu: Dark Magician Girl, destroy Bokura's defense card! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Bokura: 8000  
  
Yami: I summon the Silver Fang in attack mode! Attack Bokura's life points directly!  
  
Bokura: 6800  
  
Weevil: I activate Cocoon of Evolution to attach to my Larvae Moth!  
  
Chiharu: I activate Trap Hole!  
  
Weevil discards his Cocoon of Evolution: I end my turn by playing one card face down.  
  
Bokura: I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode! Attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian!  
  
Yami: 7950  
  
Chiharu: 8000  
  
Bokura: 6800  
  
Weevil: 8000  
  
Yami: 'Hm....' I activate the card Monster Reborn to bring back your Cocoon of Evolution, Weevil, as my defense!!  
  
Weevil: Oh, no!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru Yami: Who will win this duel? Chiharu & Yami, or Weevil and Bokura. And what's Weevil doing with Bokura Rose anyway? Will Chiharu & Yami ever get to Seto?   
  
I only have one review! ONE!!!But thankyou Kagomae Higurashi for reviewing!!  
  
Okay, some news for people. I really like the quote: Of all the things I lost, I miss my mind the most. I don't know why, but it kind of reminds me of Marik/Malik. Like I said, I don't know why. I got further on my Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy Of Goku II!!!Yay!!! ~.~ Except I can't find Picolo at West City!! ;_; I need help ...  
  
Anyways, I m making a new Darkness Shadow Army to replace the one I am going to delete in my folders, It's no good anymore. I messed it all up on Chapter 4. And there were some spelling errors. ~.~ No suing please!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I don't know when my first chapter of Darkness Shadow Army will be up. Probably in a week or two. ^^;;; Sorry, guys. Anyways, bye!  
  
Ps. Oh, if any of you are good at Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy Of Goku II, I need help so please add me on MSN Messenger at Cayla26@msn.com! Thanks so much!!=^_^=   
  
Dark-Magician-Girl-Master 


	10. Kejoiki Has Returned

~*~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~*~  
  
Harpie Lady Sister 1  
  
Im so sorry for the long wait to be updated! That duel kind of brought a lot of suspense! Didn't it? Anyways, I really need some help in my DBZ: The Legacy of Goku II, so please … help? Enjoy! NO COUPLES STILL CAUSE IT GOES ON WITH THE DUELS!  
  
Mallerein Kina's tournament is the 'Kiknokai Dungeon'. Nyehehehe I'm evil!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kejoiki Has Returned   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Monster's on field:  
  
Chiharu: Dark Magician Girl: Attack/2000 Defense/????   
  
Bokura: Wall of Illusion: Attack/1000 Defense/1850, Ancient Elf Attack: 1500?  
  
Yami: Kuriboh Attack/???? Defense/????, Celtic Guardian: Attack/1400 Defense/1200, Cocoon of Evolution: Defense/2000, Silver Fang: Attack/1200 Defense/????  
  
Weevil: none  
  
Magic, trap cards:  
  
Yami: Multiply(magic), one card face down  
  
Weevil: Mirror Force(used), one card face down  
  
Bokura: none  
  
Chiharu: Trap Hole(used)  
  
Bokura: 6800 Weevil: 8000 Yami: 7950 Chiharu: 8000  
  
Weevil: I summon the Jirai Gumo in attack mode! Attack her Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Chiharu: 7800 Yami:7950 Weevil: 8000 Bokura: 6800  
  
Chiharu: I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl and play Black Pendant which adds 500 attack points to it! Dark Magician Girl, attack Jirai Gumo!  
  
Weevil: 7700   
  
Bokura: I summon the Mystical Elf in defense mode! Ancient Elf, destroy The Celtic Guardian!  
  
Yami: 7850  
  
Yami: I place one card face down and summon the Summoned Skull by sacrificing my Silver Fang!  
  
Summoned Skull: Attack/2500 Defense/1200  
  
Yami: Attack Weevil's life points directly!  
  
Weevil: 5200  
  
Weevil: I summon a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Chiharu: I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode! Attack Weevil's face down card!  
  
It was destroyed.  
  
Chiharu: And now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!   
  
Weevil: 2700  
  
Bokura: I summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I summon Kumori Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Kumori Dragon: Attack/1500   
  
Yami: Kumori Dragon, attack Weevil's face down monster!And Summoned Skull, attack his life points directly!  
  
Weevil: 200   
  
Weevil: One card face down and I end my turn.  
  
Chiharu: Dragon Zombie, destroy Weevil's face down card! And Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Weevil: 0000  
  
Yami: Looks like we win.  
  
Weevil and Bokura: No - Master K - Kejoiki - we tried our best … please don't.  
  
Yami: The Millenium symbol!  
  
Chiharu: K - Kejoiki?  
  
Kejoiki-Bokura: Ah, queen and pharaoh, I see you've defeated my hunters … but don't worry, I will despose of them. Beware, queen, for the challenges will be far greater for you later on …   
  
Weevil and Bokura fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Yami: Chiharu?  
  
Yami looks over and saw that Chiharu was unconsious, lying on the ground, motionless.  
  
Yami: Chiharu!  
  
He ran over and picked her up, and then went to find Seto.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Yami looked everywhere - Kaiba's usual hangouts, everywhere. He then spotted him standing at Clock Town Square.  
  
Yami: Kaiba!!  
  
Seto turned around to face Yami carrying Chiharu on his back and ran over to him.  
  
Seto: What happened to her?  
  
Yami: We had a duel between Weevil and a rare hunter, then they were mind-controlled by Kejoiki, then she fainted.  
  
Seto: Mm-hm … Can I ... carry her?  
  
Yami nods and passes her over to Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Did you say Kejoiki before?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Seto: He should be in jail. He spent 40 years there.  
  
Yami: Well, he can mind-control, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: I guess.I'll put her in bed at Kaiba Manor...  
  
Yami: All right, Kaiba. But what if - Kejoiki's rare hunters come looking for her?  
  
Seto: I'll be staying with her .  
  
Yami nods and he walks away to go find Yami Chiharu and Joey. Kaiba took Chiharu into Kaiba Mansion and then the phone rang.   
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Mokuba: *coughs* Hi, big brother.  
  
Seto: Are you all right?  
  
Mokuba: Hot … I'm hot, Seto …  
  
Seto: Are you at the Game Shop?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah … with Ryou and Bakura … *cough*  
  
Seto: Can you tell Ryou to bring you over? I don't trust Bakura … jerk.  
  
Mokuba: *laugh* Ok, Seto.  
  
Bakura over the phone: RYOU!! YOU ARE *NOT* GOING TO *HIS* HOUSE!!  
  
Ryou over the phone: *sigh* Bakura, can I tell you something?  
  
Bakura over the phone: Sure, what?  
  
Ryou over the phone: In the closet, there are some very valuable items to be sent to the Shadow Realm ...  
  
Bakura over the phone: *eyes light up* I'M IN!*runs into closet and Ryou locks the door*  
  
Mokuba: *giggles*  
  
Seto: Have they been fighting the whole time you were there?  
  
Mokuba: Basically, yeah.  
  
Seto: *chuckles* Bakura …  
  
Bakura over the phone: I HEARD THAT, KAIBA-BOY!!  
  
Seto: o.o STOP THAT, WEIRDO!!  
  
Mokuba: *snicker*  
  
Seto: *mutters something* Anyways, you will be here soon, right?  
  
Mokuba: Y - yeah … *bursts out laughing*  
  
Seto: What's so funny?  
  
Bakura in the closet: RYOU! YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT, YOU MORON!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU - OH, WAIT A SEC - HOW CAN I GET OUT IF YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME OUT IN THE FIRST STINKIN' PLACE?! (mutters something)  
  
Mokuba: *still laughing*  
  
Seto: All right, so I'll see ya soon?  
  
Mokuba: *trying not to laugh at Bakura* Yeah, you bet, Seto. Bye.  
  
Seto: Bye.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Yami walked all over Battle City and finally found Yami Chiharu leaning on the entrance to the arcade, sleeping. Joey was in the arcade, playing video games, either that or eating. Not duelling.  
  
Yami chuckled. He went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Huh? Oh, hi, Yami.  
  
Yami: Have you and Joey duelled yet?  
  
Yami Chiharu: *sigh* Only once, and that was to Mako. We won, but now Joey wants to take a LONG, LONG, LONG break and play a lot of games at the video arcade. We've been here for hours. More than 2.   
  
Yami: *laughs*  
  
Yami Chiharu: Uh - hey, where's my hikari?  
  
Yami: Well, Kaiba has her at Kaiba Mansion. She fainted after our first Kiknokai Dungeon tournament. Kejoiki is back.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Kejoiki? I thought he's in jail-  
  
Yami: He mind-controlled Weevil and a new girl, Bokura Rose.  
  
Yami Chiharu: I've heard of her. She's supposedly known as the #1 duelist in Russia.  
  
Yami: Long ways away.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Tell me about it. Anyways - wait a sec - my hikari fainted?!  
  
Yami: Yes. It must be the power of Kejoiki. He must've been able to get out of jail by mind-controlling the police.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Well, that'd work.  
  
Yami: *looks over and sees Yugi down on the streets with Mai as a partner!* Hey, I think Yugi found a partner.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Hm?*looks down and sees Mai and Yugi* Guess you're right.  
  
Voice: Well, it's been a while.  
  
Yami Chiharu and Yami turn around to face, Marik, Malik, Kohaku, Yami Kohaku, Ishizu and Odeon. They all had the new-made duel disks created by Mallerein. (different from Seto's).  
  
Yami Chiharu: Hey, Malik.  
  
Malik: Where are the others?  
  
Yami: Yugis down there, Joey is in the arcade, *sigh*,Mako is at the aquarium with his partner, which I have no clue on who he/she is, Ryou is watching Mokuba at the Game Shop.  
  
Malik: Why? Whats wrong with him?  
  
Yami Chiharu: He's sick.  
  
Malik: Oh.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Ryou was carrying Mokuba on his back to Kaiba Manor. Bakura had demanded that Ryou had stayed at Game Shop, but Ryou had locked Bakura in the closet, so now he didn't have to listen to Bakura anymore!  
  
Ryou: Ah, time away from my yami, what a life.  
  
Mokuba: Hot … hot … hot …  
  
Ryou: Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll have you at Kaiba Manor in no time.  
  
Mokuba was sweating so much, his breathing was fast, and he kept on saying hot all the time.   
  
Ryou: Hes getting worse every minute he's outside. I've got to hurry.  
  
With a few minutes to spare, he was at Kaiba Manor. He walked in where Kaiba was sitting with Chiharu, who was lying on the couch, sleeping.  
  
Ryou: Kaiba.  
  
Seto turned around and noticed Ryou carrying an extremly sick Mokuba. He walked over to Ryou and picked up Mokuba in his arms. He took his fever and it was extremly high. He kept on saying hot still. He got a wash cloth and put it on his brother's head, and then he gave him some medicine. Finally, after all the important things were done, he carried Mokuba off to bed.  
  
Seto: Thanks, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: No problem. I need all the help I can get if I wanna stay away from Bakura.  
  
Seto: Yeah, I kind of heard him over the phone.  
  
Ryou: No wonder, all his yelling.  
  
Seto: Heh … does his voice ever get tired?  
  
Ryou: Nope.  
  
Seto: Figures.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harpie: BAKURA-BASHING! WHEE! EVEN though I LUV him! ^^; That's for Non-Bakura fans, (if there are any). ~.~ Anyways, review, please!!  
  
Bakura: *is still in closet*  
  
Harpie: ^.^ yay!!  
  
Ryou: NO MORE BAKURA!!  
  
Harpie: Whoot! Whoot! Whoot!  
  
Ryou and Harpie: *dance around the room*  
  
Bakura in the closet: HOW COME YOU'RE HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME?!  
  
Ryou: 'Cause we can if we want to!!!  
  
Bakura: *sigh* Oh, well, Review. I guess.  
  
Harpie: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one I'll try to make it a little bit longer! 


	11. Chiharu, A MindSlave? Why The Millenium ...

~*Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet*~  
  
[Disclaimer]: I don't own Yu gi oh or Sailor Moon ...  
  
[Authoress]: Harpie Lady Sister I  
  
Chiharu, a mind-slave? Why the Millenium Rod?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was in the living room with Chiharu who was sleeping on the couch.   
  
Seto thinking: /At least she's still consious.../  
  
He looked at her, and noticed the Millenium Symbol had appeared on her forhead!  
  
Seto: C...chiharu?  
  
Chiharu in a deep-dark voice: Ah, if it isin't the great ultra powerful Seto Kaiba .......  
  
Seto: Who are you?! What have you done to my sister?!  
  
Chiharu: I am Kejoiki. And as for 'what I have done to her', guess what Millenium Item I have .......  
  
Seto: The ......... Millenium Rod?  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: That is correct. I stole it from Marik, since he has his own body now after spliting with Malik. It can be used for some of my evil deeds .......  
  
Seto: What's your purpose in using it on my sister?!  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Ah, demanding, demanding, aren't we? If you want your questions answered, come to the pier in two hours. I'll be waiting ..........  
  
She vanished.  
  
Seto: No!! Damn him ..........  
  
Mokuba came down and noticed his big brother standing there, clenching his fists, and Chiharu wasn't in the mansion at all anymore.  
  
Mokuba: S-Seto?  
  
Seto turned around to face Mokuba, who was holding the rail to keep himself steady. He probably heard Seto's screaming, and went down to see if everything was all right with him.  
  
Seto: Mokuba..........Chiharu is ......... gone ........  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
Mokuba: Seto - what do you mean?  
  
Seto: She's been captured by Kejoiki. Remember him?  
  
Mokuba nodded. He then fell, because he could no longer balance himself using the railing. Seto ran over to him, and picked him up in his arms. He instantly cried into his brother's chest, uncontrollably.  
  
Mokuba: Seto ......... why'd he have to take her?  
  
Seto: I don't know, kid. But we'll find her ......... I have to go to the pier in two hours to meet him there. I'm telling Yami.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Seto: Because I think Yami'd like to know where his partner is ..........  
  
Mokuba: Doesn't he know she ........ was here?  
  
Seto: Yeah he knows ....... but I have to tell him that she's a mind-slave now and that Kejoiki has the Millenium Rod.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
Mokuba: H-he has the M-Millenium Rod?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Mokuba: What about Marik?  
  
Seto: Seperated a long time ago from Malik, so he doesn't live in the Millenium Rod anymore.  
  
Mokuba: Oh........Seto, I wanna go to the pier .........  
  
Seto: No Mokuba. You're too sick......  
  
Mokuba: Awwww..................  
  
Seto smiled and brought him back up to bed. He then told him he was going to the game shop, seeing as the others would probably take a break from duelling for a while, and hang out there.  
  
~~~~  
  
At the Game Shop, Yami was shuffling through his deck, looking at the new cards he collected - with Chiharu's help. They had all ready beat Weevil Underwood & Bokura Rose - a Rare Hunter, and Rex Raptor & Mako Tsunami. They also defeated Bonz & Sid(Bandit Keith's guys). He then looked over to see Kaiba walking in the Game Shop, looking more worried then ever.  
  
Yami: Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yugi ............ Chiharu ........ she ........ she's a ...... mindslave .......  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
Yami: To - who?  
  
Seto: Kejoiki.  
  
Yami clenched his fists. He then saw Chiharu heading towards the direction of the pier.  
  
Yami: Kaiba, there she is!!  
  
Seto looked over to see Chiharu running towards the direction of the pier. She had her duel disk on, and some really weird clothes - not her usual ones. It was a white gown, with a hood over her head, but Yami and Kaiba could tell it was her, and she also had her usual headband. She was running rather quickly for some unknown reason.  
  
Seto: /Oh....Chiharu ..... Kejoiki, you ARE SO going to pay for messing with my family!!!/  
  
In two hours, Yami and Kaiba headed off towards the pier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Note]: Sorry for the shortness of chapter, but I'm kinda ............  
  
Bakura: Grounded?  
  
Harpie: SH! Anyway, it's only for a day!! *humongous sweetdrop* Anyways,   
  
buh-bye! I think.........  
  
Read Shadow Guardian of the Gates : Twin Stars The Kaiba Twins!  
  
It's awsome!!!!!!  
  
These are the pairing for the duels:  
  
1)Yami & Chiharu  
  
2)Yugi & Mai  
  
3)Malik & Marik  
  
4)Ishizu & Kohaku  
  
5)Bonz & Sid(Bandit Keith's guys)  
  
6)Bandit Keith & Arkana(Pandora)  
  
7)Yami Chiharu & Joey  
  
8)Weevil & Bokura(Rare hunter)  
  
9)Kejoiki & Kijiko(read: Kerou Tena for details on them)  
  
10)Rex & Alison(Future rare hunter)  
  
11)Ryou & Bakura(they sign up later!) (important to story)  
  
Shadi and Kahima(sister (was reborn))(read this story: the ghost and the ancient past chapters for details on Kahima)  
  
Vote for which pair you wish for me to write a duel on and the opponents team! The voting ends February, Friday _, 2003!(a few days after i post the pairs up!)  
  
Yugi: Wow ... a tournament Kaiba DIDN'T enter - I'd thought I'd never see the day....  
  
Yami: Tell me about it ....  
  
Seto: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! YOUR BOTH CHIBIKSUMES!*spelling?*(son of a bitch)  
  
Yami and Yugi: ........................................  
  
Harpie: *whacks Kaiba on the head* DO *NEVER* SAY THAT *AGAIN*! OR ILL USE THE MILLENIUM TEA BASHING MALLET OF DOOM! @@!  
  
Seto: X_X ....................................................  
  
Cursie, Reddie, White: REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REEEEEEEEEVIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Millenium Curse

~*~Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet~*~  
  
Authoress: Kohaku Ishtar  
  
Notes: Hello and welcome to the ….....12 chapter … wow, I can't believe I'm here all ready, I'm almost at the end of it! ~_~ Anyways, I know you know and everyone else knows that I don't own anime … so lets just get to the story all ready!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Recap:  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chiharu in a deep-dark voice: Ah, if it isin't the great ultra powerful Seto Kaiba .......  
  
Seto: Who are you?! What have you done to my sister?!  
  
Chiharu: I am Kejoiki. And as for 'what I have done to her', guess what Millenium Item I have .......  
  
Seto: The ......... Millenium Rod?  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: That is correct. I stole it from Marik, since he has his own body now after spliting with Malik. It can be used for some of my evil deeds .......  
  
Seto: What's your purpose in using it on my sister?!  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Ah, demanding, demanding, aren't we? If you want your questions answered, come to the pier in two hours. I'll be waiting ..........  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami: Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yugi ............ Chiharu ........ she ........ she's a ...... mindslave .......  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
Yami: To - who?  
  
Seto: Kejoiki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: The Millenium Curse  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki was all ready at the pier, getting ready for the duel that was about to start. Yami and Kaiba were walking to the pier with Joey, Tea and Yami Chiharu, who wanted to see if all the rumors were true that Chiharu was a mind-slave.  
  
(Hikari?)  
  
{......}  
  
(Hikari?)  
  
{.......}  
  
(Oh……I'll make Kejoiki pay for messing with my hikari.)  
  
At the pier, they stood. They saw Chiharu-Kejoiki, who was standing there, ready to start the duel, smirking. /So it is true/,Yami Chiharu thought, looking at her hikari, who was now looking at the gang. Joey was in total awe, Téa was freaked out, and Seto was just — dumbstruck(Is that a real word?^^;;)   
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Ah, pharaoh, I see you've decided to show as well…  
  
Yami: Yes. Now, tell me what this is all about!   
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: You'll find out when the time is right, Yami. For now … ah, Kaiba doesn't appear to have entered this tournament …  
  
Seto: I'm still duelling …  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Ah, do whatever it takes to save your step-sister... I see, Kaiba. You care so much of your loved ones and would kill yourself if anything happened to them …  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki started to snicker.  
  
Yami: All right, who's going to duel you?  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Hmm …*looks over at the duelists and other people* I pick … Joey Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Meep …  
  
Kaiba glared at him with a 'if-you-don't-do-this-I-swear-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell' look and he stepped up to the arena.   
  
Joey: I accept!  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Good. Now this duel wont be used with duel disks, we will use Pegasus' arenas.  
  
Joey nodded and they both stepped onto the arena.  
  
Yami Chiharu://Please … Please, Joey. You HAVE to save my hikari …//  
  
Joey: I play one card face down and summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!  
  
Alligator Sword:  
  
Attack: 1500  
  
Defense: 1200  
  
Type: Aqua  
  
Stars: 4  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki went.  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Huh, I summon the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and two cards face down.  
  
Joey: I sacrifice my Alligator Sword to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Attack: 2400  
  
Defense: 2000  
  
Type: Dragon  
  
Joey: Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast on the Dark Magician Girl!  
  
The spellcaster was destroyed and it was Chiharu-Kejoiki's turn.  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Heh, I summon the Celtic Guardian in defense mode. And 1 card face down.  
  
Joey: I summon the Baby Dragon in attack mode! And next, I summon the Time Wizard! Time Warp!  
  
The spinner spun for what seemed like ages. Then, it landed on a time machine.  
  
Joey: Aw, right! Thousand Dragon time!  
  
Thousand Dragon::  
  
Attack: 2400  
  
Defense: 2000  
  
Type: Dragon  
  
Joey: Thousand Dragon, attack Celtic Guardian!  
  
It was destroyed.  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: I play one card face down and summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode ...  
  
Beaver Warrior::  
  
Attack: 1200  
  
Defense: 1000  
  
Type: Warrior(or is it beast-warrior?)  
  
Joey: I use my face down card, Black Pendant, to attach it to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon so now its attack is 2900! Red-Eyes attack her Beaver Warrior!  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: 300  
  
Joey: 2000  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: I place one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Joey: Red-Eyes attack!  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: 0  
  
Joey: 2000  
  
All except Kaiba: All right, Joey!! You won!!  
  
Joey: Uh…thanks?  
  
Chiharu-Kejoiki: Gr...you'll pay for this!  
  
Chiharu fainted after Kejoiki stopped muttering curse words to himself. Yami went over and picked her up, but he gasped.Kaiba walked over to him.  
  
Seto: What is it, Yami?  
  
Yami: Look, Kaiba. See? The Millenium Symbol ontop of her forehead!  
  
Seto looked at her forehead. It WAS still there!  
  
Yami Chiharu walked over to them.  
  
Yami Chiharu: The Millenium Curse.  
  
Yami's eyes widened.   
  
Yami: Not that …  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Yami Chiharu: It's a deadly curse that strikes only magic people...or Millenium Item holders, thats why we gave it that name 'Millenium Curse'. It can make someone really sick. They can have a bad fever, lack of eating, lack of memory, and other symptoms. Ishizu knows about it better than I do.  
  
Seto's eyes widened in shock and looked over to Chiharu, who was clutching Yami's shirt. She was breathing extremly fast, and sweat was going down her face.  
  
Seto: Is Ishizu still at Domino Museam?  
  
Yami Chiharu: I believe so.  
  
Setoi: Then - let's pay her a little visit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow ... I made a curse/virus of my own!~~'' 'The Millenium Curse' you'll find about this next chapter...review!! 


	13. The Bond

Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet:  
  
Note: Yu gi Oh and Sailor Moon aren't mine but this fanfic is.  
  
Thanks for the review, Halikae!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bond  
  
Yami, Joey, Tea, Seto and Yugi made their way into Domino Museam, where Ishizu worked. Chiharu … who was under the power of the Millenium Curse, was still clutching Yami's coat, not willing to let go. The Millenium Symbol was on her forhead still, she was mumbling stuff in her sleep, and she was sweating and breathing really fast. Yami walked in to the part of the exhibits where Ishizu was working, holding Chiharu's hand.  
  
Ishizu: Yami?  
  
Yami: Ishizu - it's the Millenium Curse. Chiharu has it.  
  
Ishizu gasped and walked over to Yami. She studied Chiharu for a minute, then looked sadly at the group.  
  
Ishizu: This may come as a surprise for some of you, but, she will die soon. The Millenium Curse is a horrifying(sp?), killing disease.  
  
Seto gasped, as did everyone else.  
  
Joey: So uh, is there a 'cure' for this curse?  
  
Ishizu looked at Joey. He was extremly worried.  
  
Ishizu: There is one. But it's extremly hard to find it. It could be anywhere.  
  
Yami: What is it?  
  
Ishizu: It's the 'Millenium Pure' potion, and it can cure it in the blink of an eye.  
  
Seto*in a worried voice*: So how do you suggest we find this potion?  
  
Ishizu: It's in the sands of Egypt. Oh, and I must warn you all something.  
  
Everyone turned around, just about to leave, and looked at Ishizu.  
  
Ishizu: That Millenium Symbol on her forehead, means she is still being controlled, but the control is weaker than before. She may not remember you at all when she wakes up … if she wakes up.  
  
Joey: /This girl is freakin' me out, big time …/  
  
Seto looked at Joey and snorted.  
  
Seto: /Ishizu's mind-tricks must be getting to him. But there is one thing Ishizu said that's right. That curse IS deadly, and when I find Kejoiki, he's gonna pay for messing with the Kaiba family!/  
  
Ishizu looked over at Kaiba, as if she knew what he was thinking. They all left after everything was explained. Chiharu hadn't let go of Yami's jacket since the duel between Chiharu-Kejoiki and Joey.  
  
Joey: Well, Yami, it appears that she's not gunna let go of that coat of yours.  
  
Yami nodded and looked down at her. The symbol was still there.Then, he heard something, in his mind. A feminine voice …  
  
{Yami …}  
  
(Who said that? Who's there?)  
  
{It's…me}  
  
(Chiharu?!)  
  
She ((nodded)).   
  
(How did you contact me?)  
  
{Through our bond …Yami.}  
  
(B-bond?)  
  
{Yes, our bond. It can withstand anything, ESPECIALLY … the Millenium Curse.}  
  
(So, have you tried contacting Yami Chiharu yet?)  
  
She ((nodded)), but ((sighed)).  
  
{I tried but I haven't been able to get to her. Is she with you?}  
  
(Yes. She is worried sick about you.)  
  
She ((smiled)) and then told Yami {I'll try again and see if it works. Just tell her that I'm still here, ok?}  
  
Yami ((nodded)) and said, (Don't worry. I will.)  
  
{And, tell Seto …} she ((cried)) at hearing the name.  
  
Yami ((walked)) over to her, and ((pulled)) her into a hug.  
  
{I miss him, Yami… but I can only talk to you through our bond with the damned Millenium Curse affecting me…}  
  
(Dont worry. Ishizu told us there was a cure. It's in Egypt. And we're going.)  
  
Chiharu ((smiled)) and ((hugged)) him tightly. {Yami, you are the best.}  
  
Joey: Heya, bud! Snap out of it!  
  
Yami immediatley turned to face Joey. It seemed that when he was ((talking)) to Chiharu through their bond, he was in a trance.  
  
Yami: Sorry, Joey.  
  
Joey: Man, you scared us half-to-death!  
  
Yami laughed. He then looked at Kaiba. Kaiba cocked his head in confusion. He didn't have any idea of what was going on.  
  
Yami: Kaiba, you probably won't believe this but-  
  
Seto: No, I probably wont.  
  
Yami scoffed, but continued.  
  
Yami: I ((talked)) with Chiharu.  
  
The guys gasped when Yami said this.  
  
Tea: But how, Yami?  
  
Yami: We have a bond that can withstand the Millenium Curse, or so Chiharu told me, anyways.  
  
Suddenly, Chiharu let go of Yami's jacket, and relaxed. She fell asleep in his arms, and the Millenium Symbol vanished.  
  
Seto: That doesn't mean the cure is gone though, right?  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
Yami: No, it doesn't. But it means I have a sore stomach.  
  
Everyone laughed at his remark, even Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru was with Kijiki Sishouru, in a secret room, currently used for mind-controlling pawns and putting the Millenium Curse on people. They did it all the time. And several people died because of those two starting the thing about the curse. Not even the doctors knew a cure for it. Only Ishizu and some other few magic people knew where it was.  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru: As long as I have this Millenium Rod, everyone will bow down to us!  
  
Kijiko Shishouru: And after kidnapping Ishizu's brother and sister, Malik and Kohaku, which she doesn't even know about yet, since she's apparently given her Millenium Necklace to Yugi Muto in Battle City, no one will be able to stop us!!  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru: Plus, we put the powers of the Millenium Curse on Chiharu Sakura Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's step-sister.  
  
Kijiko Shishouru: Kaiba contains Obelisk The Tormentor, right?  
  
Kejoiki nodded.  
  
Kijiko Shishouru: And I believe Malik has the Winged Dragon of Ra?  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru: Now all we need is Slyfer and Obelisk!!  
  
Malik: Yugi will never give you his god card!  
  
Kijiko: You, be quiet!  
  
She struck Malik hard with a blade. He screamed in pain and agony as the blade cut around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Museam  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guard: Miss Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: Yes?  
  
Guard: We were asked to deliver this personally to you, Miss Ishtar.  
  
Ishizu: Thank you. You may leave.  
  
Ishizu took the letter from him and read it:  
  
Ishizu,  
  
This is Kejoiki Shishouru, and Kijiko Shishouru, we have your brother Malik and sister Kohaku in our clutches, and if you want to see them again, you'll bring us the Egyptian God cards!  
  
Kejoiki Shishouru and Kijiko Shishouru  
  
Ishizu gasped, then took out something unexpectedly from around her neck, a locket. She opened it carfeully and there was a picture of Kohaku, Odeon, Malik, Marik, and herself, of course. And Yami Kohaku, Kohaku's spiritual guardian. It was the night after Battle City, and you could practically see Joey's head from the corner of the picture. He looked like he was saying, 'Hey, everybody! Take a look at me, Joey Wheeler!'  
  
Ishizu laughed. Then she looked at Malik and Kohaku.  
  
Ishizu: I will save you. If it's the last thing I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harpie: ^__^ Review! 


End file.
